Gentle Perserverance
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: A devil and an angel. Both don't fit into the realms they were taken to, but will they fit in each other's world? NanoFate. Slight OOCness. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><em>"...!" a little girl clad in black clutched her friend.<em>

_ "...-chan!" the little girl clad in white clutched her back._

_ "..., we will meet again. I promise you," reassuring burgundy eyes looked at violet ones._

_ "Will we really?" The mahogany haired girl looked tearfully at her blond friend._

_ "Yes, of course," the one in black placed a kiss on her friend's head. "I will always come back to you, no matter how long I would take." She took out a necklace with a small ruby orb attached, "here." She clasped the necklace around the other's neck and gave a tearful smile, "something to remember me by."_

_ "...-chan," the one in white clutched the necklace. She took out a black loose choker with a golden triangle in the middle and put it around her friend's neck. "Something for you to remember me by," she choked on her tears._

_ "I love you," they both simultaneously said as they bumped their foreheads together, before they were then forced to be torn apart..._

**Nanoha POV**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. _That dream, I forgot what happened in it, but it seemed like so long ago, when I was still a human child._ I clutched the necklace I always wore, ever since I could remember.

"Nanoha-chan," I heard my friend's voice through the door. "Wake up, the prince wants to see you."

I groaned while wiping my tears away, "I don't want to see him."

"I know sweetie, but it's an order. Do you really want your rank to go down after all the hard work you've done?"

"No," I said with frustration. "I'll be right there Hayate-chan."

"Eheh, I'll be waiting right here at the door then. I know how much he gets on your nerves."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I went up to my closet to get a white robe.

"Come on," Hayate said as she latched onto my arm like a leech. We walked out of our home and to the castle.

I sighed, "why do I have to put up with this everyday?"

"With me or the prince?"

"Both, but mostly the prince," I scowled.

"Then Nanoha, you must find a lover."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it, if you had someone else, then he just might back off."

"He's the prince though," I rolled my eyes. "He'll probably just get someone to assassinate the fellow I fall in love with."

"Yeah, but still..." she quieted as we approached and opened the large black double doors leading to a bedroom.

"Nanoha, will you-" the blond sitting next to his desk started.

"No. How many times do I have to say this to get it through your thick skull?" I inhaled deeply and shouted, "Yuuno, I will NOT marry you! I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, under any circumstances marry you!"

"Why not? You'll easily be ruler of this place with me. You wouldn't have to go through all those tests to be at this level if you accepted sooner."

"Unlike you, I actually work my way up the ranks. I don't want to rely on anything else," my cold glare made him flinch. "I don't care about royalty this is my life, so butt out." I stormed out of there with Hayate still clinging onto me.

"Oooh, harsh," the brunette whistled.

"Oh shut up Hayate-chan. I am the devil after all."

"Psh. Yeah, but you're the only devil here who wears white and your wings, they too are pure white, just like an angel's, but devil style. You can also be kind when you want too."

"Eheh," I shifted my eyes, "I wonder if I was taken to the wrong place as a kid then."

"Who knows," she shifted her eyes. "Anyways, it's been a long time since you've came to the underworld." I just nodded my head in reply.

_I absolutely hated it here at first, being teased and bullied just because of my wings, but at least I have a good friend with me. That Yuuno has been on my nerves since I got here, but thanks to Hayate-chan, I haven't killed him...yet. I wonder when my life will change, I want to get out of here soon, if possible. I am Nanoha Takamachi, the White Devil of Hell._

**Fate POV**

I woke up feeling the morning sun glaring at my face. "Damn window, right in front of my face," I grumbled. "But," I touched my choker, "why can't I remember that dream. It seemed to be long ago, when I was a human child."

"Ahaha." I turned to face my older sister.

"What are you laughing about onee-chan?" I glared at her.

"Aw, my little rebel sister," she pulled me against her and ruffled my hair. "You're still wandering about that choker?"

"Yeah, I've had it for as long as I could remember."

"Eheh, you'll know where it's from soon enough."

I gave her a questioned look and sighed, "why, just why do I have to go through this every morning?"

"Because I love you," she puckered her lips and tried to place them on my cheeks.

"Get off," I used one hand to push her away, and another was in a fist.

"Fate, how many times do I have to tell you to not fight with your sister?" We turned around to see our step-brother, Chrono. "Hurry and get up already, we've got lots of work to do. I'm going to go ahead."

"Yeah, yeah," we simultaneously waved him off.

"I wonder how our okaa-sans are doing."

"Yeah, they must be having fun in the human world," I sighed.

"Ahaha, maybe they are just as worried about us as we are to them."

"Maybe." I took out my black robes and put them on, "Why, every morning?"

Alicia took her white robes to put on. "Which part? The fact we have to help out with the records in the library, or your dreams?"

"Both, mostly the library. It's too damn cheerful and bright. It hurts my eyes," I blinked, still trying to adjust to the sunlight as we walked out.

"And this is why you are the rebel child at this place. The light hurts your eyes, even though you're an angel. But you never fight, even though you have a bloodthirsty aura around you when you're pissed off," she tilted her head.

"Of course not, I'm an angel after all," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but you're the only angel here who wears black and your wings, they're pure black, just like a devil's, but angel style. You are also mischievous, not very angelic."

"It's just the way I am. How are we even twins in the first place? Your wings are of an angel's, while mine are like a fallen angel's."

"Who knows," she shrugged her shoulder. "Anyways, it's been a long time since you've came Heaven. I remember those long cold days when I was just waiting for you to be found and brought up here," she dramatically said, I just nodded my head in reply.

_I absolutely hated here at first...scratch that. I still hate being here, but onee-chan and onii-chan makes it bearable for me. They also prevented me from killing those kids who teased and bullied me when I first came here. Tch, just because my wings. I wonder if my life will turn around, I do want to get out of here... if that's even possible. I am Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the Black Angel of Heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hm, I hope this story isn't going to be too cliché... whatever it turns out to be. -koff koff-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

_I should try to get out of here soon. I feel like suffocating, especially after who knows how many years. But the all those years of rising to the ranks would go to waste... probably. Heh, at least I can go all out with my power._

"I heard that Nanoha-chan," Hayate informed me. "And it's impossible to get out of here, unless you get kicked out."

"Then I'll just do that."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Yuuno will just pardon your every action."

"Heh, we'll see about that," I chuckled darkly.

"You're not planning on breaking a pact we made with the angels... are you?" her face paled.

"... why do you always got to ruin the suspense?" I glared at her.

"But Nanoha, breaking a pact means breaking the treaty, which leads to war in this spirit world," she flailed her arms. "Think of the spirits and animals in the neutral territory."

"Ugh, fined," I sighed. "I'll just find some other way to get out of here. You want to join me?"

"Hm, live a peaceful life here in Hell, or go on one of your usual rampages with you," she crossed her arms and closed her navy blue eyes. "This is such a difficult decision."

"Hell is so not peaceful Hayate-chan. And I don't always go on a rampage."

"As long as you don't bother the higher ups it's peaceful. Unlike someone I know," she faked coughed, "who tries to piss off the overlord every single day."

"Hey, fighting the youkai and oni gets pretty boring after a while," I attempted to defend myself.

"Uh-huh, well, I think I would want to go with you." She latched onto me and puckered her lips, "because I love you Nanoha-chan."

"Oi, quit trying to kiss me."

"Owie," the brunette clutched her head where I hit her.

"Besides, isn't there some else you love?"

"Hmm? Nooooo?"

"Your stretched out 'no' is suspicious."

"Noooooo it isn't," her eyes shifted. I think I heard her mumble, "if only I wasn't like this," but quickly brushed it off. We all have this that we don't want others to know.

"Whatever, now come with me to the neutral territory."

"Eh? But don't you need to train the newbies?"

"Psh, it's me we're talking about. They should expect me to not show up," I proceeded to drag her out to the border of Hell and Dematerialize Zone, which is the neutral territory that separates Heaven and Hell.

"What do you expect to happen here?"

"I dunno, I just go here to relax. I have always thought that, if I hung around here," I looked at the clear blue sky. "I would find something, just anything that would give me a reason to leave."

"Eheh, and the blue skies here are a good change from Hell's constantly darkened one."

"Mmm, yeah, it really is," we sat by a river where some animals were playing. " Hayate-chan, I wonder what the human world is like."

"Must be kind of like this place," she looked up at the sun and closed her eyes. "A warm place at times, and a cold place at other times."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." She hummed a soft gentle tune, "haven't you read any of the books in the library? I quote, _'the human world has many delicious humans there. They are amusing creatures who adapt to the coldest of winters and hottest of summer. Despite the weather conditions, they are truly stupid.'_"

"...That made no sense and it had nothing to do with what I asked you. Are we devils lacking in the education department?"

"No clue. Well, nothing really does make sense. But the temperature does change. Maybe you can find your fated person there who protect you from Yuuno."

"...your sentences have no connection whatsoever."

"It's me we're talking about. I make no sense," her grin earned her a smack on the head.

Sighing I shook my head, "besides what sort of human would want to be with a devil like me?"

She chuckled at my comment and whispered, "Nanoha, there aren't only humans in the human world." I just stared at her and shook my head. We sat in silence listening to the sound of the river and watched the small animals play.

**Fate POV**

_This is such a pain. Why do we have to file out every single person's life? What are we, Santa's little helpers? Finding out who's been good and who's been bad and who wants redemption._ I tossed up the papers in front of me, "I don't want to do this cra-"

"No swearing in public!"

"But onee-chan," I whined, "we do this every single day." I pointed at the piles of paper, "I'm going to lose my mind very soon."

"Ahaha, please don't imouto, at least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, don't lose your mind yet."

"I'm out," I stood up from my desk.

"Eh?" she swiftly turned around to catch my arm, and fell down in the process.

"O-onee-chan, are you alright?"

"Take me with you~"

"Eh? But you're the more responsible one, why would you ditch work?"

"Because I'm already done," she pointed to her finished stack of papers that was about a meter tall.

"How did you?" I looked at my finished pile... which wasn't really one. It was just ten or eleven pieces of messy papers, with scribbles all over it.

"Wow, desk work is definitely not your thing," my sister whistled.

I grumbled, "I would rather go out to fight or something. Damn you mother, why couldn't you have kept your identity a secret."

"Not her fault she fell in love with an angel."

"How did we end up as angels when she is a devil, and our father was a devil?"

"It's all about heart. Besides, doesn't our eyes kinda remind you of a devil's?"

"That makes no sense."

"Well, nothing really does make sense."

"...I feel as if you're copying someone else's words."

"Maybe," her eyes shifted around, as if hiding something.

"Hey, you two." We turned around to see Chrono.

"What is it onii-chan?" We asked in sync.

He sighed, "never mind, you two can go off and do whatever you want. Just don't destroy anything," he glared at me as he said that last sentence.

"What? It's not like I destroy everything I see," my eyes shifted around.

"How about the statues at the border of Heaven and Dematerialize Zone?"

"Uh..."

"The chapel?"

"Um..."

"The archangels' living quarters?"

"Uhhh..."

"Should I mention the meeting between Heaven's council members and Hell's council members?"

"Alright, alright already. I get it now," I quickly covered his mouth. "Gosh, excused me if I got tossed through the window while trying out a new spell."

Our sister giggled at us, but it was mostly towards me. "It was pretty epic though. You used way too much power when you casted 'Plasma Smasher', causing you to be launched backwards all the way to the meeting place."

"Psh, at least I got out of there quickly using 'Sonic Move'."

"Yeah, but it was so obvious it was you," Chrono shook his head. "I even overheard some of the devils saying, 'she seems to be more suited on our side more than the angel side.' You caused one heck of a ruckus with what you did."

"...I'm leaving," walking out of the library, I felt Alicia clinging onto me. "And yet you still follow me."

"Of course, you are my precious imouto." I shivered at how sweetly she said that. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"Trouble seems to find me," I led us to the border Heaven and Dematerialize Zone. "At least they replaced the statues...wait a moment."

Alicia read the sign in between the two statues of guardian angels holding a bow and arrow, "'Fate Testarossa Harlaown, don't you dare break any more statues!' I guess I did expect that, but wow, a sign with your full name printed on it."

"Aw come on," I slammed my head against the concert wall. "I didn't even mean to do that."

My sister whistled, "you just broke the wall." She pointed to the fissures that formed from my head. The wall crumbled from the lack of support, leaving a huge jagged gap leading to a forest.

"What the- I didn't do anything!" I ran through the hole into a forest with Alicia following.

"Wah~ onii-chan is going to be very angry."

"Whatever. At least it's darker in the forest, my eyes are getting better," I climbed up one of the oak trees and sat on the highest branch.

"Well, that's good, but you really didn't have to climb." She flew up and sat next me, "couldn't you have just used your wings?"

"Onee-chan, do you not know me at all?" I looked a her in horror. "I'm more of a physical person. It's either use my own body parts or not."

"But your wing are basically your body parts."

"... oh shut up. I hardly ever use them."

"You will use them later," a pause happened as she brought her hands to her cheeks and squealed out, "when you find your lover!"

"O-onee-chan," my face flushed red as my mind went to that dream this morning. _I could only remember the 'I love you' part, but still..._

"We should go to the human world soon," she shook my shoulder.

"Well, I was planning on going there sometime soon, for a change in scenery." _And to escape this damn bright place,_ I mentally added.

"Great! Let's go there tomorrow!"

"Eh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"We might be able to find out where Precia-kaasan and Lindy-kaasan are."

"Huh, who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"W-what is that suppose to mean?" the person in front of me sniffled.

"Onee-chan would never disobey orders. We're not suppose to look for them because they are 'traitors' of Heaven."

"And what have you done to my imouto. You really wouldn't care about that."

"...touché. What about onii-chan?"

"He could do our workload. I'll just leave a little note right before we leave."

"Ah, okay then." We sat in silence, looking up where the sunlight made its way through the gaps of the leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to you readers for reading and/or reviewing. :D

To Kanzaki: Nanoha's wings look like disgaea's but can grow larger into something similar to a gargoyle's, depending on what she wants to do with them. Hope that helps. :3**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

It was early in the morning, and what my friend said pissed me off. "Hayate-chan, you are so dead from even mentioning that idea," I growled at her, readying Raising Heart, my white staff golden crescent at the top. It felt as if it was missing something though.

"But it's the only way without breaking the treaty. You know? No trespassing into Heaven for what ever reason, unless you have special permission. No trying to pick a fight with the angels if seen in Dematerialize Zone. We live our lives without conflicting the other party, or else the spirit world will just go back like before. A wasteland where absolutely no one could live in and where wars would happen every single second."

"How are you so well informed about this?" I sighed as I shook my head and dematerialized my staff.

"Every devil and angel has to know this by heart, Nanoha-chan," she pouted. "And those meetings we attend to with Hell's council members and Heaven's council members are to make sure that both parties are doing what they're suppose to do."

"Okay, fine whatever. But seriously, why do I have to pretend to be interested in Yuuno, of all people. The thought of him makes my skin crawl," I shivered and rubbed my arms in attempt to keep warm.

"Come on Nanoha-chan, it'll only be for a minute, five minutes at the most. You just need to replace the jewel of his desk with the replica I gave you, and run back over here, where I will be prepare the dimensional transfer spell."

"Why do you even need that jewel for if you already know the spell?"

"Because I don't have enough magic to actually transfer us, only enough for the preparations," she clapped her hands together and lowered her head. "Please, please, please, go get it while I prepare. I already have a place for us to stay at over in the human world, I have great connections."

"Uh-huh, but wouldn't he or some other person be able to trace us through that jewel."

"Nope," her grin pissed me off for some reason. "Right before we actually move, I'm going to toss it out the window. And to completely erase our trail, I already have someone very reliable here in Hell who will mess up our magic signatures. That way, no one but us would know where we are. There are many different worlds, and considering your character, others would assume that you would go somewhere more...hostel."

"...I'm going to kill you one day."

"No, you're going to thank me one day. Go after I finish drawing out the circles," she materialized Schwertkreuz and starting to draw with the tip.

That staff always seemed very odd especially the large golden pointed cross at the top. _Why would a devil even have a cross? Then again, why would a devil have pure white wings._ Hayate finished drawing three circles connecting to make a triangle, and another circle in the middle, I took that as my queue to leave. _Damn you Hayate-chan, you owe me big time or this._ I inhaled deeply as I stood in front of the prince's sleeping chamber. _Please don't be here, please don't be here,_ I chanted in my head. Opening the doors, disappointment washed over my face, _dammit._

"Nanoha! You're not with Hayate this time. So you do want to be with me!" Yuuno's overly happy voice made me want to puke.

"H-hey Yuuno," trying to keep the disgust in my voice down I continued, "I just wanted to you know, talk."

"Please," he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to a couch, "sit down."

_Note to self, burn these clothes when I get back to Hayate-chan. I'll burn her with them. Get away from me ferret-face._ "Yuuno, you know I'm still not interested in you."

"Oh, but you will be soon enough. You being here alone is just the beginning," his wink made me have to resist the urge to bite my own tongue just to choke on it.

"Right, keep wishing," I got up and walked over to his desk. "...what is this?" I twitched at the papers scattered across the surface.

"Our wedding plans of course," he said as if it was obvious.

"What are you? A girl?" Ignoring his protests, my hands flipped through the horribly drawn pictures of flowers,cakes, and dresses. Meanwhile, my eyes were on a certain transparent jewel oh so temptingly close by. "Hey Yuuno," I picked the jewel up. "What is this for? It's so pretty." Rolling it in my hands, I quickly switched it with the replica in my sleeves.

He quickly snatched it out of my hands, "that information is classified unless," taking my hands into his he looked at me with his emerald eyes, "you are willing to be my wife."

I quickly snapped my whole arm back, causing him to let go. "I'm not that desperate to know. Good-bye," walking out I slammed the doors shut.

I faintly heard him say, "you will be mind very soon Nanoha, and you will do it on your own will."

_Must burn this hand too._ "Hayate! Get me my matches I need to burn three things, my clothes, you and this hand."

"What?" she looked at me in horror, "why me and your hand?"

"I was so close to losing it in there," stomping my way toward her I demanded, "flame, now."

"Y-yes your honor," she bowed down and tossed me a lighter.

I proceeded to strip and burn my robe. Watching the fames dance around, I stuck the hand that the nasty vermin touched, into the flame. "That's much better," I took it out after my skin blackened, wrapped it in some bandages and turned to Hayate I motioned her over, "you, jump in."

"No," the brunette practically squeaked. "If I die, who will take you out of this world?"

"...tch." I went to my closet to get a change of clothes. A simple white blouse and a navy blue skirt.

"Hey," she whined. "Don't ignore me~"

"Whatever," I picked up our bags of clothes and other stuff. "Are you done?"

"Call me Hayate-sama and it shall be do-" I cut her off by throwing her bag at her.

"Okay, here you go," giving her the jewel, I step into her white magic triangle.

"Ugh, f-fine, but are you capable of hiding you demonic aura, including your wings?"

"Hayate-chan, if I knew how to hide my wings, I would have done it a loooong time ago."

"Oh, okay then. Here," she handed me a black wristband with a yellow stripe across the middle. "Put it on, it should hide your demonic aura and make you appear as a normal human."

"Wow, you are useful at time." Slipping on the wristband, I felt my wings and power staying locked and secure inside of me.

"Well, then," Hayate had already done the same thing with a completely black one, "let's go." Lifting the jewel up, her magic triangle activated, she then threw it out the window before we were sent into a black void.

**Fate POV**

"So onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Um, how exactly do you even plan on taking us to the human world?"

"By combining our powers!"

"...that makes very little sense..."

"It makes perfect sense! I can use a dimensional transfer spell to get us out of here. Since we are twins, our magic can be synchronized to be a greater power, enough to actually activate the spell."

"Are you sure about this onee-chan? You know, coming with me. You'll also be marked as a rebel."

"My dear imouto, we already have been marked traitors ever since they found out okaa-san was a devil. So being a rebel will do nothing. They only decided to keep us because we were angels, although they did have a debate about whether or not you should be kept as one."

I nervously laughed, knowing full well of the reason. I shook my head, "how do you know these things?"

"Well, if you weren't ditching work every chance you get, you would know about it too."

"...so when do we leave?" I looked at her in anticipation.

"As soon as you get ready," kicking me out of bed, she materialized her wooden longbow and arrows. She shot arrows at the wall, so it would look like two squares overlapping each other when they got connected by treads of green energy.

"What about onii-chan? He should be here soon to wake us up." Going to my closet, I picked out black sweatpants and a black t-shirt to put on. "And shouldn't we bring along some change of clothes?"

"Onii-chan already left for his morning duty, so I used that opportunity to leave a note on his desk saying, 'Our little rebel and I are going on an adventure to avoid breaking anymore things. So don't bother looking for us.' I even added a smiley face at the end, just so he would know we're safe."

"Couldn't he just find us very easily?"

"He wouldn't bother to. He will decipher the letter as you going to a place full of monsters, while I just follow just to make sure you don't get hurt...or in even more trouble. For the clothes part, we wouldn't need any because... well, you'll just have to wait until we get there," she snapped her fingers and made a thumbs-up.

"Oooh, the suspense is just killing me," I rolled my eyes.

"Here," she handed me a white wristband with a blue stripe across the middle. I gave her a confused look. "It's to hide your angelic aura and your wing." She put her completely white one on and quickly added, "and your demonic aura, cough cough."

Sighing, I put on the wristband. Feeling all my power lock up inside of me I walked next to my sister. With our hands clasped together, we walked up to the wall. Alicia place her free hand at the edge of the square point, forming a magic circle around the whole thing. I place my hand in the middle of it all, and a smaller circle appeared.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Like I said, the suspense is killing me."

"Okay," closing her eyes, she concentrated on taking my magic, mixing it with hers. The energy from the circle turned into a golden and green pattern. With the spell completely activated, we were swallowed up by the wall and consumed in a white light that my I say, hurt my eyes.

**Normal POV**

In the living room of their house, the two women sat in comfortable silence. silence. "Ahaha, those kids are coming by here today aren't they?" a teal haired woman sipped her green tea.

"Yes, from what that mischievous devil told me, she and her friend are coming over to stay with us," the woman sitting next to her informed.

"Ah yes, but they aren't the only ones right?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" the plum haired woman tilted her head.

"Oh, so you don't know. Ehehe, you'll just see later~"

"Aw, please tell me Lindy," a pout form on her lip.

"No way," shaking her head, she added, "they'll be here in a few hours, now just wait, Precia. Ah, the little devil is here."

As black mist filled the living room, a cheerful brunette and a very tired tawny haired girl came up from the ground. "Hello! Long time no see you two!" Hayate saluted the two women with a huge grin as the mist dispersed.

"Hayate, it has been a while and who is this lovely young lady?" Lindy asked.

"Lindy, Precia, this is Nanoha," the brunette clung onto said girl's arm, "my lover."

"Who are you calling your lover?" the tawny haired girl quickly slammed her head to the side to hit her friend.

"Uhuhu," Hayate let go and clutched her head. "The White Devil has a very hard head."

"You brought it upon yourself."

"She reminds me of my little rebel child," Precia chuckled.

"I wonder what would happen if they met," an amused look appeared on the teal haired woman's face.

"The whole universe will implode," the plum haired woman said dryly. "I know my own daughter, and from the stories I heard about Nanoha from Hayate, all humanity will cease to exist."

"At least she has an older sister to keep her on track, right?"

"How would I know, haven't seen them in decades."

"Mmhm~" green eyes darted around the room. "Well, anyways," Lindy turned her attention back to the newcomers, "Follow me to your room. Hope you two don't mind sharing."

"No problem Lindy," Hayate happily followed while dragging a reluctant Nanoha.

"Hm, I wonder how my kids are doing?" Precia sighed as she walked after the group.

**Nanoha POV**

After we thanked Lindy and Precia, and they left us to ourselves, I turned to my friend, "...Hayate-chan who are they exactly?"

"Traitors," she air quoted, "of the spirit world. Because of their ways, they were kicked out after their wings were cut off, as punishment. They've both been demoted to humans."

"What did they do?"

She just gave me a mystifying smile, "if I tell you now, you'll just run off."

Smacking her upside the head, I said, "Whatever, I'm going out to look around."

"I'll go with you since I've been around here before."

"You just keep getting mysterious by the minute." We left the house after telling the adults we were going to walk around. Apparently we're in a place called Uminari, and for some reason, this city seems so nostalgic to me.

"Let's go to the beach!" Without having the chance to think, she went ahead and dragged me to the empty beach.

The smell of the salty water and the feel of the soft ocean breeze made my heart ache. _Why do I feel like crying._ Next thing I knew, a golden haired beauty drops down from the sky like a fallen angel and lands on me.

"Huh? Why was my landing so soft?" She finally looked down, "gah! Sorry!" Quickly getting off of me she held out her hand, "I am so sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here. Are you alright?"

Taking her hand I managed to say, "y-yeah I'm fine," as she pulled me up. _Where did she come from?_ I looked around and saw nothing that could be jumped off of.

"Oh my gah, I don't think you really are. You're crying, oh no, oh no, please don't cry. I am sooo sorry," her panicky form made me chuckle.

I wiped my tears and gave her a smile, "although that did hurt a bit, I'm not crying because of that." _Her scarlet eyes seem so familiar, but from where? And her choker..._

"Um, are you really sure?"

"Yup."

She took my injured hand and kissed it, "My name is Fate, what's yours?"

A warm feeling crept up my to my cheeks, "Nanoha." _Fate...Fate...oh how you bother me...you also have an angelic aura around you. I could imagine you having wings of an angel. Too bad I hate angels..._

"Are you two love birds done yet?" I looked over at Hayate who was with someone who was a copy of the girl I was talking to. "Nanoha-chan, this is Alicia, Fate's twin."

She bowed, "nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too." _This twin too, I can imagine her as an angel too..._

"Ah! Nanoha-chan, we must go now!"

"Eh?" Hayate dragged me off to the direction of Lindy's place. She was humming and had a very suspicious smile, making me ask, "why are you so damn cheerful?"

"Why you ask? Unless," she gasped, "has the blond beauty captured your heart? Oh no, my lovely wife has fallen for someone else," she dramatically said.

"...Hayate-chan, I'm not your wife, and I don't go for angels." _Why did I say that?_

"Why would you say that?" the brunette repeated my thoughts. "She's not even an angel."

"Never mind," I shook my head.

"I have been meaning to ask for a while now, why do you not like angels in the first place?" I gave her a confused look. "I heard what you thoughts earlier."

_Damn you Hayate-chan and your abilities to read minds._

"It only works on you, my dear Nanoha-chan. Now tell me why."

"Well, you know I've been bullied because of my wings, right?" My friend nodded. "Well, they keep saying that I'm a child of an angel and because of that, I would never be fit enough to rule Hell."

"So that's why you've been rising the ranks," she said while nodding her head. "But is that the sole reason?"

"...I don't know." Sighing, I continued, "there seems to be a nagging feeling that the angels took something precious from me."

"Hm," was all she said as we walked the rest of the way back with the sun setting. "We're back!" Hayate shouted.

"Welcome back you two," we heard from the living room. "How was your walk?"

"All fine and dandy!" My friend then looped an arm over my shoulder, "Nanoha here fell in love with a maiden who fell from the sky."

"I did not fall in love Hayate-chan," I scowled at her. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." With that said, I walked up the stairs and got in the futon that was already laid out. I eventually fell asleep, thinking about this place and that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing people. :D

To Kanzaki: I will reveal somethings about the angels and devils little by little as the story goes on. And thanks for pointing out my spelling error, really appreciated it. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

"Onee-chan, where are we going?" After Nanoha and Hayate left, my sister has been dragging me all around Uminari.

"You'll see," she hummed.

"Mmm," I pouted. Looking around the places we passed by I couldn't help but think, _I wonder why this place seems so nostalgic. And Nanoha...something about her just drives me crazy. Her violet eyes made me want to cry, and that necklace looks so familiar..._

"Imouto-chan!" That snapped me out of my thoughts. "You daydreaming or something?" I looked around and noticed that the sun already went down. "Yeah, shocking isn't it? What where you thinking about?"

"Hm? Just this and that, nothing worth mentioning."

"You were thinking about how this city looks familiar, along with Nanoha, weren't you?"

"..." I stared at her, "How did you know?"

"So I was right," she gave me an all knowing smirk. "So, have you fallen for her? Then again, you already fell on her."

"Oi! That wasn't on purpose," I defended. "I had no control whatsoever on where I was going to land."

"Yeah but, why did I land oh so safely a couple feet away from you?"

"I don't know, beside that place we went through was so flipping bright. I thought my eyes were going to bleed."

"So ironic, you're an angel who is weak against light."

"Buuuu~" I pouted. "Whoever said I was an angel, I look like a fallen one if any. Besides, aren't we technically devils?"

"Like I said, it's all about heart. It doesn't matter on appearances, but what's on the inside."

"...what?"

"Though you may look like a fallen angel, or even a devil, how you really feel in here," she pointed directly over my heart, "is what you really are. You don't even need to be a definite devil or angel, just yourself is good enough."

"Onee-chan..." I looked at her with respect for the first time in a long time. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Ah, here we are." We stopped in front of a huge white house where the green grass was growing.

"Why does this place look so familiar?"

"Come on," she dragged me up to the steps and knocked the door.

"Coming~" a familiar voice rang out.

The owner opened the door, "L-Lindy-kaasan?" I stared at the teal haired woman in front of us.

"Oh my gah, you two are finally here!" she squealed and pulled us into a tight hug.

"Hey, what's with all the noise coming from you?" another voice approached us. "Alicia, Fate," her eyes were brimming with tears when she saw us.

"Okaa-san," I managed to choke out. I looked at Alicia, who had an all-knowing smile on her lips.

"Go on you two," Lindy pushed us to our mother, who engulfed us in a warm tight embrace.

"I missed you two," mom was shaking as she said that. "Did you know that they were coming this whole time?" she asked Lindy as she released us so we could breath.

"Yup, I made a promise to Alicia to not tell anyone," our other mother replied.

I stared at Alicia, "I thought we weren't supposed to know where they are. How did you even find that information?"

"Well, I have good connections," she gave me sophisticated smirk.

"Once again, I feel as if you're using someone else's lines."

"It's all in your head imouto-chan, it's all in your head."

"Grrr."

"Fate, don't growl at your sister," Lindy said with a hint of amusement.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. "You're just like onii-chan."

"Of course, he is my son after all."

"You two must be tired." We looked at our plum haired mother and shook our heads. "I know, I too want to be with my precious daughters right now. Come on, I assume Lindy prepared a room for you two."

"Yup, you both are sharing one like you always do," our teal haired mother said. "Up the stairs, second room to your right."

"Mmhm," our mother hummed. "Get a good night's rest, we'll have more family time tomorrow."

"Yes, okaa-san," my sister and I simultaneously said reluctantly.

"Now hurry up," our mothers gave a kiss on the head and pushed us up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to come?" I heard Precia whine to Lindy.

"Because it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you."

"Mmm," she pouted to her response. After a few moments of light chatting between the two, I managed to hear, "the whole universe will implode, and all humanity will cease to exist," being said in a frightful tone by Precia, followed by a chuckle from Lindy.

"Wow, they actually kept it the same," Alicia said in awe as we entered a bedroom.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head in response, "that and many other things."

"Hmmm," she thought deeply, "you'll find out soon enough." Smacking my back, she led us to the bed, "let's go sleep to now."

"Ehhh? It's too early onee-chan," I whined.

"It's ten right now."

"Too early to sleep. All we have been doing was going through that freakishly bright tunnel. It's finally dark and I can see without difficulties."

"What are you, an owl? Besides, we just walked around for the whole mid afternoon until now," Alicia flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"I'll be back in the morning," I proceeded to open the window, welcoming the cool breeze in our room.

"Fine, fine. Just don't get in trouble and break things," she buried her head under the comforter. "And don't complain about being tired tomorrow," she yawned and dozed off.

"Mmhm," I jump off the windowsill to a nearby tree, and slide down. I breathed in the air and sighed in content as I headed out to the beach.

**Nanoha POV**

I looked at the clock, indicating that it is midnight. _Argh, I can't sleep, _sighing I tried to get up, but something was keeping me down. "Hayate," I quietly scowled while trying to get the clingy brunette off of me.

"Mmm, Nanoha~" she snuggled even more against my chest.

"Ha-ya-te, get off of me," struggling to pry her hands off of my waist, I clenched my teeth and hit her head with my chin.

"Owie~" she let go and rolled back to her futon.

"Did she do this on purpose?" I shook my head and got up. "Hm, I want to go back to that beach. It's like something is calling for me over there," I opened the window and lept down. "I'll be back be for the sunrises," I whispered as I silently snuck out the backyard to the beach. "Ah, the cold ocean breeze feels great," I stretched and fell back to lay on the sand. "Ah, the stars are so pretty. You would never see this in Hell," I whispered.

"Did you just say Hell?" a voice asked.

"Eh?" I tilted my head back even more to see that person from earlier.

"Did you just say Hell?" she repeated.

_It's the person that fell on me _earlier. I blinked and realized something, _ohhh damn. Why did I mention Hell out loud. She looks pissed for some reason._

"Well?" her eyes suddenly became like bloody ice crystals... or is that just me imagining things?

_Is that thunder is hear? Or is that just the ocean roaring?_ I swallowed a lump in my throat and carefully said, "I meant that if there were a Hell, seeing stars like these would be very rare, or near impossible. Why? Do you believe that there is a Hell?"

"I see," her eyes warmed up a bit, but they still felt cold. "Not like you would understand, but I hate a place called Hell, because something precious of mine was taken from me to there."

Curious, I asked, "what was it?"

"I don't... remember," she answered as her eyes closed.

_She's similar to me, I don't remember anything. I hate Heaven for the same reason, including the inhabitants. There's no way there would be another person from the spirit world be here. The rules to go to the human world is as strict as going to Heaven's territory._

"If you were a devil, I would hate you forever."

"Heh, that's funny, because if you were an angel, I would hate you forever."

"Hm? Is that a challenge?"

"Are you an angel?"

"No, are you a devil?" She glared at me.

_Ah, it's as if she knew. _"No."

"Fine then," with that said, she walked off to another direction.

"Damn, she seems more like a rebellious angel... but I feel as if I've seen her before." I just shrugged off that feeling off and headed back to the T. Harlaown place.

"Hello Nanoha-chan," a calm, cool voice greeted me as I came in through the window.

"What do you want Hayate-chan?" I sighed, knowing that she was going to say something ridiculous.

"Where were you just now?" she nudged and winked at me.

I scooted away from her and said, "the beach."

"Oooh, how romantic. At the beach, at night, with the stars out. Why didn't you take me? Unless," she gasped, "you were meeting with your fated lover from earlier!"

"..."

"The silence say it all!"

Once again, I whacked her upside the head, "go back to sleep."

"Denial is the first step to- ahhh!" I used Hoop Bind so she would stay in once place. "Unhand me you fool. How can even you use magic when you have that wristband on?"

"You said it only hides my demonic aura and wings, you didn't say anything about not being able to use my magic."

"What? That ridiculous. Why can't I use my magic?" she struggled, trying to break the magenta binds that coiled around her body.

Ignoring her, I searched my bag to find what I was looking for. "Ah, here it is," I took out a roll of duct tape.

"No, no, not the duct tape," Hayate said in horror.

Cutting off a piece, I stuck it over her mouth. I cut off a longer piece and wrapped her wrists together. "Now then, if you be quiet until morning, I will take it off."

"Mmphf!"

"Good night now," I released the bind and laid her in her futon before going in mine.

**Fate POV**

_That was a strange encounter with her. Though I have got to admit, our first one was the strangest. How did I even land on her in the first place? It was as if something was attracting me to her._ I sighed and shook my head. Seeing an orange tinted just above the ocean's horizon, I started to walk back home. _She did mention Hell though. I wonder if she was serious about that._ I shook my head again, _nah, even devils or anyone from the spirit would have difficulties getting to the human world._ Going through the window and laying next to my sister, I couldn't help but feel traces of magic coming from the other room. _Eh, whatever,_ I quickly brushed that thought away and went to sleep.

"Fate, wake up," I heard my sister while she shook me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"What'd I tell you about going out at night?"

"But the stars were so pretty," I yawned.

"Rawr," she yanked my ear. "Don't forget we're hanging out with okaa-san."

"Which one?"

"Both," she proceed to drag me out and downstairs.

Once we got downstairs, we were greeted with the fresh scent of waffles. "Good morning you two," Precia said with a warm smile.

"Morning," we both replied.

"So what do you girls want to do today?"

"Sleep," I replied with my eyes half closed, earning an elbow to my side. "Ow, what was that for onee-chan?" I hissed as I rubbed my side.

"I thought I told you to not to complain about being tired," she hissed back.

"Fate, did you stay out all night...again?" our mother asked.

"Uh," I shifted my eyes from side-to-side. "Nooo?"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown," she slowly said, causing me to cringe. "Answer my question."

"Uh-"

"You didn't have to duct tape me," a familiar voice interrupted me.

_Thank you random interrupter._ Mom must have known what I was thinking since she gave me a glare saying, "Don't you dare think you could get out of this."

"Yeah, I didn't have to, but you would just sneak back into my futon and suffocate me with your sleep hugging... again," another familiar voice responded.

Alicia and I stared at each other in confusion and looked at our mother. "Oh, I didn't tell you? There are two other girls staying with us. They arrived around noon yesterday," she simply said. "Their names are Nanoha and Hayate."

"Good morning Precia," a cheerful brunette said as she entered the kitchen latched onto her very angry mahogany haired friend.

Her violet eyes met my burgundy ones. We pointed at each other and let out a surprised, "ehhh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you people who read and/or reviewed~


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

I watched with an amused look as my friend and Fate continued to point at each other with disbelief written all over their faces. "This is fun," I said to Alicia.

"It sure is," she agreed with a snicker.

"Why are you so calm about this?" the two surprised people shouted while pointing at us.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alicia and I innocently responded. "Oh, I mean," we both looked at each other, "kyahhh! It's you again," we feign shock.

"Now, now, can you all shut your mouths and eat already?" Lindy yawned as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," we chimed while Fate and Nanoha continued to stare at each other. "Come on you two," we dragged our respective partners with us to the table to munch on the delicious smelling food.

"Onee-chan?" the younger twin turned to her sister. "Did you know um, Hayate before we met them on the beach?"

"What makes you say that?" she chomped on a waffle.

"You two weren't surprised just now."

The older twin looked at me and smirked I mimicked her movements. "Well," we simultaneously said. "It happened a long, long time ago, when we were kids."

"An angel," I said. "Came up to me and greeted me with a smile."

"A devil," she chuckled, "came up to me... and groped me."

"That angel then smacked me."

"The devil got what she deserved."

"That my be true, but you were breath taking. The way you looked at the shimmering water was just too nostalgic."

"Yes, and when I turned around to look at you, forgotten memories came back."

"The last time we saw each other was at the border of the living and non-living. Even though we parted the way we did, you are still the same as always," we ended with a far-off gaze.

"...are you two trying to tell us something?" Nanoha and Fate asked then glared at each other. "Don't copy me! Hey, I said don't copy me! Grrr..."

"Cough cough. We've got ourselves a couple over here. Cough cough," Alicia and I smirked at one another.

"Hell no! With her?" they shouted. "Quit mimicking me! Grrr..."

"Who ever said it was you two? For all you know, we could have been talking about Lindy and Precia," we pointed at the adult couple who where giving each other flirty looks.

"Quit talking at the same time!" they shouted at us. "Dammit!"

"Oh my," Lindy grinned. "It has been such a long time since this house has been so lively."

"It has," her wife agreed. "It's going to be awhile before I get used to this. Fate, hurry up and finish eating, you too Alicia."

"Yes okaa-san," the twins chimed and quickly gobbled their food.

"Okay, hurry up and get changed already," Precia shooed her daughters off while the teal haired woman started to clean up.

"Oh no you don't," I smacked her hand, causing her to drop the dishes. "We'll take care of the cleaning, so you two get ready to spend time with your kids. We're practically freeloading here, so let us take care of the chores."

"Thank you, have fun on your own then."

"Oh we will," I smirked. "I get to spend some alone time with my lover," slinging my arm around Nanoha's neck, earning a chomp on my hand. "As you can see, she needs some self-control training."

"I only do this to you," Nanoha mumbled, for she was still biting my hand.

"I am Nanoha-chan's and hers only," I proudly proclaimed, wrapping my other arm around her to pull her in for a hug. "And she is mine, and mine only... unless she falls for an angel," I quickly added.

"Grrr," she chomped down harder.

"Okay you two, have fun, and try not to kill each other," the two women went upstairs to get ready.

"Nanoha-chan, can you stop biting? I can feel the blood draining out of me. You're a devil, not a vampire."

"Boo to you," she sarcastically said, letting go of my holey hand.

"Do you not care about me at all? What if I loose these gropers because of you?"

"I burned my own hand. What makes you think I would care about yours? And why are you proud of calling them gropers?"

"You have a good point...to both those questions... But seriously," I coughed to regain my composer. "What else am I suppose to use to grope those lovely bosoms of yo- owie," I clenched my head and looked at my attacker.

"I thought those hands were only for me," a certain blonde sniffled and ran out the door.

"A-Aliciaaaaa!" I ran after her, leaving a very confused group of people behind.

Once I caught up to her at the edge of the grass, she turned around and hugged me. "Don't you dare do that to anyone else," she whispered in my ear. Nibbling on my earlobe, she added, "or else you'll face divine punishment. Understand?"

"O-of course," I shivered.

"Good," she gave me a peck on the cheek and ran in side to drag her family out.

**Alicia POV**

"Onee-chan, what was that all about?" my little sister asked.

"What do you mean?" I gave her an innocent look.

"You and that brunette."

"We're mega super awesome bestest friends in the whole wide world," I quickly said, causing the whole sentence to merge into one word. "Starting from last night," I grinned, saying it normally.

"...mega what?"

"Mega super awesome bestest friends in the whole wide world," I quickly repeated.

"...Precia-kaasan, do you understand her?"

"...nope," our biological mother responded.

"I think she's saying 'mega super awesome bestest friend in the whole wide world.' Right?" Lindy asked.

"I love how you understand me," I grinned.

"Wow, we can't even understand our own kin," my mother and Fate simultaneously face-palmed.

"I'm just that awesome."

"..." my little sister just glared at me. "So really? I've never met Hayate before, and yet you two seemed so familiar with each other. I just don't buy that story you two simultaneously told during breakfast."

"Well, you and Nanoha just met yesterday and you two are somehow in sync. So you tell me, why is it like that?"

"Touché."

"So have have you two been?" I asked our mothers.

"It's a little like Hell without you two angels," our plum haired mother replied.

"Yup," Lindy sniffled. "How is my son by the way?"

"...I think he's in trouble now," I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah," my sister agreed. "Onee-chan just left a note saying we were going somewhere and just left."

"Ah, what a good way to get Chrono in trouble," Lindy happily sighed. "Good job," she gave us a thumbs up. "I know for sure he wouldn't get in that much trouble. I know the archangel there wouldn't blame him for your sudden disappearances."

"Yeah, but I'm worried _she_ would find out we're here," Fate timidly said.

"Oh don't worry, the archangel already knows you two are here."

"What?" my twin and I exclaimed.

"What? She is one of my closest friends. Her daughter is here too."

"She has a daughter?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"My lips are sealed."

"..."

"Don't give me that look," Lindy hid behind Precia. "Honey, please stop your children from giving me that look."

"Ahaha, come on kids, you'll eventually meet her," our plum-haired mother chuckled.

_You got that right_, I inwardly smirked.

**Hayate POV**

After Alicia left, I stood dumbfounded and then walked back inside to see Nanoha cleaning up. "It's good to see you doing something good for others."

"And it's good to see you blush for once," she smirked. "So seriously, who is she really?"

"Nanoha-chan, it's not what you think," I clasped her hands in mine. "You are my one and only lover!" She quickly smacked her head against mine, making me act as if she effectively knocked me out.

She watched me dropped dead on the floor. "Can't you stop joking about that already?" she whispered, it felt as if there was conflict in her heart. Sighing, my friend went back to wash and dry the dishes. "I wonder what life would be like without that thing," I heard her mumble while putting the dishes away.

"How rude, I'm not a thing."

"I thought you were passed out Hayate-chan."

"I was, then I miraculously regained consciousness."

"...Raising Heart," she materialized her staff and pointed at me.

"Nooo, Nanoha-chan," I held my arms up in defense. "We're in the human world, no using magic!"

"...tch, I should have burned you back then," her staff dematerialized. "So who are the twins really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assume their both devils since their parents are too."

"Nanoha-chan, do you not know how one becomes a devil or an angel?" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No? Am I suppose to?"

I gaped at her, "oh my gah, Nanoha-chan! How can you not know something as simple as that?"

"Hey, try learning something with a freakin' ferret staring at you twenty-four-seven. And I can't even do anything because he's the flippin' prince."

"Soon to be king. If he manages to defeat the current king."

"Shut up! I'm going to kill him one day. By the way how is he even prince if him and the king are not related."

"...you're not seriously asking me that are you?"

"Yeah I am, but first answer to my original question, how does one become an angel or devil?" I looked at her in disbelief. "What? You never answered it."

"Okay, my bad," I slowly nodded my head. _You were the one who ask another question right __after it though._ "So anyways, one becomes a devil or an angel through choice after that person dies." I got a blank look. "And mostly about what's in here," I tapped over my heart. "Another factor is the paper work the angels do in this huge library called the Infinite Library. Records of every person who lived, and is living are there. What your parents are does not play a role in the decision. Also, one doesn't necessarily become an angel or devil, they can be reincarnated back to the human world, or live as spirits is the Demineralization Zone."

"So basically, the angels choose the newly dead people's fate?"

"Yup."

"...Thank you Hayate-chan, that's another reason why I hate angels now."

"What? But like I said, your heart is what really determines where you go. If you have good intentions, you go to the angel's realm, if you have bad intentions, you go to the devil's realm."

"Intentions on what?"

"I don't know. Probably past decisions. After you pass away, you keep your memories to help you understand you are where you are now."

"Why can't I remember a thing about being a human? And yet you seem to know everything."

"It's probably just you," I shrugged.

"Why are my wings white?"

"You're an angel on the inside?"

"...I am this close," she held up her hand, showing me the one centimeter of space between the tips of her index finger and thumb, "to using Starlight Breaker on you."

"I'll shut my mouth now."

"Mmhm," she crossed her arms. "So are we basically zombies?"

I fell flat on my face, "say what?"

"You know, we're dead, but alive."

"So you say zombies because?"

"Zombies are dead, but alive."

"But we don't eat people's brains."

"We can be highly intelligent zombies who know better than to eat other people since we were one of them and that would just be cannibalization."

"...I have no word as to say how much you appall me right now. On the contrary, zombies are not cannibals, they do not eat other zombies, only live beings. We are not zombies, we don't really need to eat anything to keep ourselves alive..."

"...whatever, I like the idea of being a zombie even though we don't have the same general look or diet... So answer that question I had about the ferret."

I sighed, _why is she like this?_ "Nanoha listen very carefully, because I'm not going to say it again. You know how you have been rising the ranks right?" I earned a nod. "Wait, tell me why you are raising the rank."

She gave me an, "are you stupid" look. "I've been rising the ranks to show those who bullied me that I could easily destroy them."

"...I'm afraid of you..."

"Yeah, so? Just tell me the answer to my question already."

"Huh? Oh, okay. Well rising the ranks could also mean a challenge to take the seat to be ruler of Hell. Our current king was prince rank by rising the ranks, then was bumped up to king after our previous king died. There is only one position in a prince rank, it is the second highest rank out of the whole system. In the king's rank there can be two, one by raising the ranks, and the other by marriage to that newly appointed king. Being part of the bloodline of the one who is king greatly boosts one's position once he or she dies. Yunno was the previous king's son, so he automatically rises to the prince status, as long as he keeps proving that he is worthy of staying in that rank. He still needs to prove himself worthy of taking the king's title."

"...no wonder I don't know this stuff. Too complicated..."

"Coming from the one who over simplified what we are by saying we're zombies, yes it is complicated."

"Hey, like I said, I like the idea of being a zombie. Now tell me the answer to this question, are those twins devils?"

"Nooo."

"Are they human?"

"Yesss."

"Your stretched out words are suspicious."

"Nooo they aren't."

"Okayyyy then. How do really you know Alicia? You two acted very familiar with one another, especially out on the lawn."

"Nanoha, whatever I may say, my heart only belongs to you and only you." She glared at me. "Okay okay okay," I held my arms up in defense. "I met her last night after you left, since her sister left, and we really hit it off." I received a smack before I passed out for real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So sorry it took over a month to update, my motivation for this escaped from the cobwebs in my mind and was carried off in the wind... and the fact my mind keeps coming up with things to add later on... I will still continue it, but update might be longer, it depends on my weird mind... Thanks to those reading and reviewing. ^o^

To Kanzaki: Thank you again for pointing out the error for me to fix, and 'oh my gah' is intentional due to the fact I say it way too much to change it in writing. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"We're back~" Alicia shouted as she and her family entered the house at night time.

"Welcome back," Nanoha greeted from the living room.

"Whao, what happened to Hayate?" the older twin asked as she entered the room with her sister to find the brunette laying on the floor.

"I don't know," the mahogany-haired girl kept reading her book. "She was like that when I came back down with my book. Actually, even before going to the guest room, that thing was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. I have no idea how she got to the living room though."

"How rude Nanoha-chan!" Hayate came back to life. "How can you not care about me and just go do something other than help me?"

Nanoha sighed and closed her book, "yet you don't complain about me calling you a thing..."

"Sadly, I'm used to it... because I love you so much!" Hayate proceeded to grasp Nanoha in her arms. "You are my one and only true lover!" The mahogany-haired girl struggled to escaped her friend's clutch.

"Imouto-chan," Alicia turn to her twin with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh no this isn't good," Fate started to back off, but was quickly stopped by her parents, who quickly shoved her to Alicia.

"Imouto-chan, my honey bunny, I love you so much!"

"Let go of me!" the two being hugged shouted.

"No way, you are going to bed with me!" the ones doing the hugging smirked.

"Unhand me you foolish creature!"

"Never! I love you so much!" Alicia and Hayate continued to claim. "Admit you love me and I'll let you go and lead you to our love nest!"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. "You want to share a room?" the blonde asked.

"I would love to," the mahogany-haired girl replied. They both gave one another a nod and rammed the two huggy people together.

"Gyah!" Alicia and Hayate let go as their heads collided.

"Let's go roomy," Fate tossed her sister aside.

"Okay," Nanoha tossed her friend atop of Alicia and followed the blonde.

"No! My love! Come back!" the two shouted, and earned a slammed door in response.

"Hm, it feels just lovely being ignored like that," the brunette mumbled.

"Now I know how her paper work feels," the older twin sighed.

"Oh well," they both shrugged.

"Is there a reason why you two did that?" Precia rose a brow.

"Yeah," Lindy agreed, then added, "you two could have just thrown them in the closet and lock the door. No windows mean no escape, and because of the small space the closet has, they would have no choice but to get used to each other."

"Think of all the close contact they would have."

"...why didn't you two tell us earlier?" Hayate and Alicia shouted, dumbfounded.

"How are we suppose to know you two were planning that?"

"...touché..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the devil asked the angel.

"If it involves our two loved ones and a closet, then yes," the blonde smirked.

"Okay you kids, have fun and don't destroy the house..." the two adults left to their room.

"I really worry about them sometimes," Precia dryly said.

"Who?" Lindy asked.

"All four of them."

"Is it because of back then?" the teal-haired woman softly asked.

"Well, yeah. What the four of us did was just too much."

"Mm, at least they're together again, but I hope nothing bad happens."

"Oh you. Something bad always happens, we just need to do what we can, and hope that they will pull through."

**Nanoha POV**

"...errr, sorry to room with you like this," I nervously glanced at the blonde. We just came back from the guest room to get my stuff and are now in her and Alicia's room.

"No, it's okay. It appears we were on the same boat," she sighed. "Onee-chan and your friend are very touchy people..."

"Yeah..." _Wow, this is very awkward..._ I then felt a shiver up my spine. "I think they're up to something."

"Yeah." I looked up at her as she rubbed her arms. "I think they got an idea from Precia-kaasan and Lindy-kaasan... you want scare them?"

"How?"

"Um, sit over there," she pointed to the bed, so I went and did as she commanded. She then walked to the wall adjacent to the one with a door and and gently glided her finger tips against the surface. "Hm, if I remember correctly... ah, here we go." A faint click was heard as she pushed something on the wall.

I looked up to see the ceiling...move? _What the?_ The source of light that hung up there split into four and moved around so they were aligned in the middle from the door to the window. "Eh?" I felt the bed move, going closer to the center, and the walls jutted out, making it look like an interior of a cave. There were even fake stalactites and stalagmites to complement the rough uneven surfaces of the walls.

"Here," the blonde tossed me a torn shirt with blood stains at the collar and a white hooded cloak. "Quickly change into that. And wear these too," she tossed me fake fangs and a pair of black sclera contact lenses.

"O-okay?" I did as I was told. _What are these for?_ I looked at Fate who was putting on fake bloodied fangs and black hooded cloak.

"Ah," she turned around then jumped on top of me, with the top of my head pointed to the direction of the door. Her eyes were now white and a thin line of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. "Pretend to struggle for your life," she whispered as she slipped a pair of claw gloves on my hands.

_I see..._ I put on my 'White Devil' look and clutched her throat with one hand, while readying the other to pierce over her heart. With her hand over my forehead to keep my head down she gave me a wink.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate shouted.

"Imouto-chan!" the blonde's sister's voice followed, with the sound of the door opening.

"What is up with your room," my friend gasped.

"How should I- imouto-chan?" shocked burgundy eyes looked at us.

"Yes, onee-chan?" Fate growled, her eyes were playful. Her face was mostly covered by her hood, but I reckon that to the two at the door, only the evil grin was seen.

"Nanoha-chan?" the brunette squeaked.

"I... I will not tolerate this kind of death where this fool witnesses it," I hissed.

I rolled my head back at the same time the blonde tilted her head up to reveal our eyes, "begone you foolish creatures, otherwise we dine upon your flesh before resuming our fight!"

"..." slowly going out in the hallway and closing the door the sound of hurried footsteps. "Okaa-san!" they both shouted with fright in their voices. The sound of a door opening and closed shut, was heard.

"Hm, we should get out of here soon," the blonde mumbled as she got up and pressed a hidden button on the wall. "Er, make that now," she dragged me by the arm towards the window and jumped with me on her back.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" her parents shouted.

"Ahaha! That was fun!" the blonde practically howled as she ran towards a familiar destination. At the beach, she dropped me down on the sand, "don't you agree?"

"Uh, ye-yeah. Um...how did..." my mind have trouble forming words.

"Oh, well I was bored one day, so I decided to remodel my room without onee-chan knowing."

"..."

"What?"

"How did you accomplish that?"

"Magic and lots of free time."

"...okay...whatever."

"Fine, don't believe me. Being bored can do wonders," she huffed.

"..."

"Okay seriously, why are you all stoic and stiff? You should loosen up a bit."

"Hm, maybe it's because I haven't been 'free' before that I just don't know how to enjoy myself without beating anyone up," I sighed as I laid on the sand. The night sky was so much more than what Hell could offer.

"Wow, it's the same with me... except I skip work, and according to onee-chan, I go on a rampage...even though it annoys the higher ups," I managed to hear her mumble.

"Hm? Destroying property where you're not suppose to?"

"What? You allowed to destroy stuff?"

"Yes I am," I chuckled. "But," a sad smile formed on my lips, "I wonder if I really was enjoying it, or was it just a stress reliever."

"Hm," she took my hand and pulled me up. "Come on, I want to take you where my parents took me and onee-chan earlier today."

"Eh?" For some reason I wanted to follow her, even if she was forcefully dragging me.

"Here we are, Midori-ya Café," she opened the glass double-doors and led me to a seat.

"Uh, Fate-chan?"

"Hm? Calling me oh so familiar when we only just met?"

"...well, we are about the same age, and it's a bit of a habit for me," I scratched my cheek. "Do you mind?"

"Nah, it's okay," she shook her head. "So what is it that made you want to get my attention?"

"Oh, um, you do realize people were staring..."

"Huh, I have been wondering about that feeling for a while now."

"..." I held up my gloved hands and pointed to mine and her eyes. "Uh, we're still in the costume..."

"..I knew I forgot something," she tsked.

"Fate, is that you?" the waitress asked.

"Hello Miyuki," the blonde grinned at the brownish-gray haired woman. "It just felt like this person needed something to cheer her up with, so I brought her here."

"While wearing those outfits?" the teal-eyed waitress lifted a brow.

"We were trying to scare onee-chan and her friend...then they went to go get okaa-san... probably about the way I changed our room...but I did change it back... I hope..." She turned to look at me, "did I?"

"Y-yeah, you did. I remember seeing the walls move back."

"Yes," she made a fist of victory. "So what would you like to order Nanoha?"

"Eh? B-but I don't have any money on me..."

"My treat," she flashed a grin.

"Ah, but I don't know what to get..."

"Then I will just bring out a special," the waitress grinned and walked to the back.

Apparently we were the only ones in the café. No surprise though, it was the middle of the night. "Nanoha? You okay?"

"Huh?" I turned my attention back to the blonde.

"You seem really out of it."

"Oh," looking around I could help but feel a sense of, "nostalgia."

"Eh?"

"This place feels so familiar to me, as well as Miyuki and that guy behind the counter," I pointed to a man with short hair, the same color as the waitress'. His eyes were brown, and a hint of warmth emitted from them.

"..." burgundy eyes looked at me in shock. "You too?"

I timidly nodded my head, "yeah, ever since I came here to this city, everything around me just seems so..."

"Familiar to the eye and the atmosphere is somewhat tranquil, but..."

"It's sad at the same time," we both ended. The air around us seemed... heavy.

"Wow," I rested my head on my arms atop of the table. "It seems as if we think alike."

"It appears so..."

Silence engulfed us until Miyuki came back, "here you go." She set down a small, simple cake in the shape of wings, one resembling of a devil's and the other of an angel's. It was strange that the devil's side was white and the angel's side was black. The sides were decorated with stripes of pink and yellow. In the middle, there was a red and blue 'x'. "It is our midnight specialty," she winked.

"You are actually open regularly at night time?" I gaped.

"What? Oh no, that would be crazy," she laughed. "It is only on this day and our sister's birthday."

"May I ask why?" I don't know why, but I felt comfortable taking to her.

"Well," she softly smiled. "It's this day that our little sister," she pointed to the man behind the counter, "disappeared. She always loved staying out at night and," she pointed to the cake, "her creation. Pretty simple, but she always said, 'if angels and devils were real, then their colors would be something like this.'"

"...I am sorry, that made no sense..."

"Well, she never really made any sense in the first place," Miyuki chuckled. "Really, her policy of befriending someone is to, in some shape or form, be violent to them first, them hold out her hand and say, 'nice to meet you.'"

"W-wow, that is some sister you have," Fate stuttered.

_I hate to admit it, but she kind of sounds like me when I befriended Hayate-chan..._

"Yup," the woman grinned. "Hm, if she were here, she would be eighteen years old, kind of like both of you."

_I have no clue as to how old I am..._ "I see, if you don't mind me asking, how long ago did she disappear?"

"Um, she was seven, so eleven years ago. I know she's out there somewhere, right Kyouya?" she asked her brother.

"Yup, and I can't wait to hear her call me onii-chan again," the man replied.

"Take your time you two~" with that said, Miyuki walked to the back with her brother.

"So Nanoha, you want to try it first?" Fate grinned as she held out a fork with a piece of the cake on it.

"...nom," I chomped on her fork. I let the sweet chocolate and strawberry taste melt in my mouth. _Wow, this also tastes familiar too, and I could tell a lot of love was poured into this..._ "Hm?" after finishing the cake with Fate, I looked up to see teary burgundy eyes. "F-fate-chan? Why are you crying?" I panicked.

"I-I don't know," she sniffled. "I just- gahhhh!" she slammed the money on the table and ran off.

"... and she's gone in a flash..." my eyes looked at the trail of dust that followed her.

"Whao," the two siblings whistled. "She's quick. You should go after her."

"Eh? Ah, okay." Getting up, I thanked the two and walked out. "Hm, she must be at the beach..." Walking back to where we were, I spotted a person sitting near the water's edge, leaning back on her arms. _Wahh, she looks so beautiful._ The moonlight reflected of the ocean and seemed to illuminate the area around her, as if it were too afraid to break the tranquilly aura she gave off. I slowly approached her then stopped after being a few feet away a conversation played in my head...

_"Ne, ...-chan."_

_ "Yes ...?"_

_ "Have you ever thought, or even still think that devils and angels existed?"_

_ "Well, I do know that angels exists, because there is one right in front of me now."_

_ "Eh?" the voice said, flustered._

_ "It's true, you are an angel in my eyes."_

_ "Mou, quiet teasing me ...-chan."_

_ "Hahaha, sorry sorry," she chuckled in her melodic voice. "But seriously, you are my violent angel and no one can ever replace you."_

_ "What? What's with the violent part?"_

_ "Don't worry, it's a unique thing that sets you apart for everyo- ow."_

_ "...-chan," she called out her friend's name in a menacing voice._

_ "Ahaha, sorry, sorry. Remember when we first met? You fell out the tree I was napping under," she said with nostalgia. "Ever since then, we have became close, and I always thought that one of these days, I will fall on you."_

_ "That is a really random thought ...-chan."_

_ "Anything to relive the moment in your perspective."_

_ "..."_

_ "What? Are you angry?"_

_ "N-nooo... what the? Why are you hugging me?"_

_ "Why can't I hug you? I just like hugging you from behind."_

_ "Mmm." The sound of the ocean waves was heard along with the shuffling of sand..._

_Why couldn't I hear their names? _I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to the blonde in front of me. Quietly getting closer to her, I knelt down and hugged her from behind. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she tensed then relaxed. "Y-yeah, I'm just... so confused right now."

"I guess we're the same then," tears unknowingly trickled down my cheeks.

"Mmm..." Silence was all there was as we gave at the horizon, staring at the starry night sky. _I might only be here in the human world to escape from Hell, but now I wish to move forward, and find out why I have these strange feelings stirring in me about this city, the siblings from the caf__é__, and... _I looked at the blonde we was comfortably leaning against me, _Fate-chan..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to you readers for reading/reviewing. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I do not own MGLN._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"...-chan? What's wrong?" a little girl asked her friend.<em>

_ Flinching upon her touch, she scooted further away, "don't... don't come near me."_

_ "Now why would I do that?" the voice full of concern._

_ "O-onee-chan... onee-chan... she shouldn't have..."_

_ "Hey ...-chan, what wrong?"_

_ "Same with onii-chan and … ..."_

_ "...-chan! Snap out of it."_

_ "..., onee-chan, onii-chan, and ..."_

_ "Eh? What happened to them?"_

_ "They... they got killed trying to protect me... I should have been the one to die. Not them..."_

_ "...-chan, don't say that," shock was evident in her voice as she struggled to comfort her friend. "What happened exactly?"_

_ "I don't know... It all happened so quickly..."_

_ "...-chan," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "It will be alright, I'll protect you."_

_ "No, then you'll..." she held back on her words, as if afraid of telling her friend more._

_ "It's alright ...-chan," holding back the tears, she tried to keep her tone as comforting as possible, for she was still shocked about what she was just informed. "It'll be alright." Sniffling, the crying one leaned her head back a wailed as the on holding her buried her face in her hair, "I'll protect you ...-chan, I promise." The two stayed the same position, sobs and comforting words were all that was heard..._

The sun was high above the sky, effectively shining through the window into the room Fate and Nanoha shared. The blonde snuggled in the blankets and pulled them over her head, "so tired..."

Meanwhile a certain mahogany-haired girl unconsciously rolled over to the direction of the wall to avoid the morning sun, "up too late... so sleepy..."

"So warm~" they both sighed and once again, nodded off.

**Hayate POV**

"What do you want to do?" Alicia asked me as we ate breakfast in the dining room.

"I really want to know how Fate-chan modified your guys' room."

"I don't know she claimed that she didn't remember anything. Maybe little bits of her memory is coming back, or at least the ones that do not have Nanoha in them."

"Oh, that's nice, Nanoha-chan doesn't remember anything that I know of," I yawned. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Did I keep you up all night?"

"Honey, being with you in the same room, let alone bed make me restless," a grin played upon my lips.

"You two, don't you dare start making out here," Precia dryly said as she walked in the room. "That's what the bedroom is for."

"Good morning okaa-san," we greeted.

"Hayate, why are you calling me 'okaa-san'?"

"Because you will be my mother once I marry Alicia."

"...okay then..." the woman coughed.

"Don't worry okaa-san I'll make sure she's well behaved," the blonde winked.

"As long as you two keep it down while you're here..."

"Okaa-san!" Alicia gasped. " How can you think of such vulgar thing? We were only playing video games."

"Kids, be careful of what you say, or else it will be comprehended the other way. And how would you know I'm not talking about video games? Quit jumping into conclusions."

"...touché okaa-san, touché... Where's Lindy-kaasan?"

"At work. As much as we love to hang out with you, we still have our jobs. It's not as if you're going back anytime soon. Bye bye," the plum-haired woman waved and left.

"Hm, what should we do since they won't wake up anytime soon?"

"Yeah, what should we do?" I held her thinking pose.

We looked at each other, "who are we kidding? Let's go wake them up."

"I'll get the ice," Alicia said.

"And I'll get the megaphone, and string," I declared as we split off to get our items.

A bucket full of ice, a very long piece of string, and a megaphone later, we headed to the room where a certain sleeping duo lay. "Awww, that's so cute," we quietly squealed. Nanoha was facing the wall as Fate was facing the back of her head. The blanket was covering the both of them up to their nose and there was a noticeable bump over where Nanoha's waist is.

"Eheh, my imouto-chan is unconsciously hugging Nanoha," Alicia giggled.

"And unconsciously taking in Nanoha-chan's sweet scent," I pointed out that Fate was snuggling closer to Nanoha to the point where mahogany hair partially buried the blonde's face.

"I kind of don't want to wake them up..." we mumbled.

"It looks like imouto-chan's seeking comfort."

"And Nanoha-chan looks like she's about to cry..."

"Let's just continue our original plan," the older twin said as she walked over to the window to open it.

"Yeah, hopefully they won't be sad, just pissed off," walking to the foot of the bed I tied the string to the blanket. I then bent down to loop it behind a leg of the bed frame and walked to the window with the other end of the string. "Ready?" I held the megaphone up to my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Alicia stood over the sleeping people with the bucket of ice cubes in her hands, "ready."

"Wake up you love birds!" my cheerful voice shouted as I yanked on the string, causing the blanket to be pulled off the two bodies. At the same time, Alicia dumped the freezing contents of the bucket onto them. We quickly discarded our items to the side of the room, and the blonde tackle-hugged me out the window.

"WHAT THE HEY IS- IT'S COLD!" Nanoha and Fate shouted in confusion.

Us pranksters snickered as we landed in some bushes to cushion our fall. "Oh boy, this is fun." Alicia snickered.

"I fear for my life, but it's worth it," I laughed as I got up along with the blonde.

"If it's magic you're talking about, didn't you already give her the wristband?" Alicia inquired as we started to run.

"Oh please, you actually think that will keep her magic locked up? I was even binded on the night we came here."

"Good point, and considering her origins, that is a very good point."

"So where do you want to go?"

"What about Midori-ya?"

"Eh? But didn't you tell me they were up last night?"

"Yeah? So? That didn't stop us before."

"Good point."

"Kyouya! Miyuki!" us devil and angel duo shouted as we ran to the café. Upon knocking the front door, silence was all we received. "Kyouya! Miyuki!"

"...want to go through the back?" I suggested.

"Why not?" We maneuvered our way through the gate that led to the backyard.

"Huh? What's this?" I read the note attached to the door leading to the house, "'Alicia, Hayate what do you think you two are doing? Never mind, while you're here you might as well help out with the café. So get your butts in the kitchen and help us already! ~Kyouya & Miyuki' Wow, are they psychic or something?"

"They are _their _children after all..."

"Yeah, but there has to be a limit of what they could do. They're human."

"Are you two going to help us or not?" a very groggy Kyouya shouted from inside.

"Hurry up you two!" Miyuki opened the door and threw a pair of aprons at us.

"Yes ma'am and sir!" Alicia and I saluted as we walked in.

**Nanoha POV**

_That dream, what did it really mean? I know it shouldn't mean anything, but... I can't help but wonder if those two are the same from that weird scene I saw, or rather, heard last night._ I thought as I laid comfortably on the bed. Fate let me sleep here while she slept on the floor, but she somehow managed to get up here. Not that I'm complaining. It's just that, whenever she's close, I can't help but feel... sad... _Ah, snap out of it Nanoha, you're suppose to be the White Devil. Be fierce like the devil you are... ahhh dammit, this feels too good._ I curled up, allowing the blonde to press her body against my back. Comforting arms lazily made their way around my waist. _It hurts too much, the pain in my heart... I wonder if she feels the same way,_ my mind slowly began to drift back to sleep until something cold hit me.

"WHAT THE HEY IS- IT'S COLD!" my bed partner and I shouted in confusion as we jolted up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a very familiar brunette grinning as she calmly fell out the window with her accomplice, "I'm going to kill her..." I grumbled while rubbing my arms to keep warm. _Damn you Hayate-chan for making me part from my source of warmth. Wait, what did I just think? Never mind._

"Onee-chan," Fate growled. "You are going to pay for that."

_Whao, I could sense a great abundance of magic coming from her now that she's angry. There's no doubt that she's a devil, so I'm going to ignore everything Hayate-chan said yesterday... _"Hayate-chan you are going back to Hell..."

"That's strange of you to say that, the 'back' part I mean."

"Not if you have known her for as long as I have. I swear, she's the devil's spawn. I have to admit that she does have a non... prankster side, but that rarely shows." _Unless it involves Yuuno, then she steps in to help me._

"Okay, when you put it that way, that makes sense." The blonde nodded then blushed, "um, I think we should change- so we don't catch a cold. So um- I'll just- You change first."

She quickly got off the slightly damp bed and walked to the door. Just as she placed a hand on the door nob, I stopped her, "what's the matter? We're both girls."

"But- um," her ears slowly turned red.

"Come on, it'll be quicker and we can get the ice off your bed sooner before it completely gets soaked."

"F-fine," she walked in her closet and shut it.

_This is amusing,_ I lightly chuckled as I changed in to dark blue shorts and a white top. _But we're still not changing together._

"A-are you done?" a meek voice came from the closet.

"Yes Fate-chan~"

"So, you want to do anything?" she came out wearing black fitted jeans and a black polo. That shyness from a few minutes ago was nowhere to be seen. "Hearing that there is no one in the house since my parents have not come rushing in, and those two are somewhere out there." The burgundy-eyed girl went over to pick up a discarded bucket that supposedly her sister brought in, and scooped the frozen water in. "Can you dump this in the sink for me? And just leave the bucket under it."

"Sure," I took the container and went to the bathroom. _Is there really anything to do? Oh my gwad, I did not think this through. And on top of that, I'm alone with Fate-chan... the one that bothers me the most..._

"Nanoha?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I felt her presence next to me.

"You okay?"

My eyes wandered over to hers, "y-yeah." _I need to get out of here._ "Um, I think I'm just going to look around the city, so- uh- see ya!" I ran, ignoring the her shouts for me to wait. _I... Why?... Why is she always making me feel like this?_ Breathing heavily, I stopped to where it felt most comforting to me, _the beach. Ah, that's right. I met her here too, just two nights ago... and the day before that... and last night..._ "It's too bright," I whispered and wiped away my tears.

**Fate POV**

"Nanoha! Wait!" my shout was ignored by the runaway figure. "Damn she's fast," I dryly noted while taking my bed sheets off. "I wanted to hang out with her too... it's lonely..." The emptiness filled my ears, "... it's too silent... I might lose my mind..." Walking outside to hang the wet sheet outside, my rambling continued, "I don't even know where I can wreck havoc... Actually I don't even feel like doing that anymore... Nanoha... I want to see her."

"Wow, you're actually up at a decent time."

I turned around quickly to face my mother, "L-Lindy-kaasan? I thought you already left for work?"

"Yes, but I sensed that my daughter is troubled, so I came rushing back." She looked at my bed sheet, "oh my, did you wet your bed?"

"Okaa-san," my cheeks puffed and heated up. "I don't do that anymore. Onee-chan and Hayate dumped ice on us."

"'Us'? So you would actually share a bed with someone other than your sister?" mother teased.

"I-I-I... I don't know... Nanoha confuses me," my eyes gazed up at the sky. "She's like the sun, way too bright to ignore, and... so warm. I just feel drawn to her. I want to know more about her, but," my hand clutched the fabric over my chest. "I don't know... it hurts."

"Fate," she patted my head. "You can be good if you want to."

"Ehhh?"

"You know, all those stories I've heard from Alicia make it as if you are trying to overthrow Heaven."

"...ehhh? Is it that bad?"

"Well, as long as you don't have that thought in mind, but I'm just warning you to be more careful of your actions."

"Yes okaa-san... wait a moment. How are you two able to communicate if it's forbidden since you two were..."

"It's a secret," Lindy winked.

"It has something to do with that archangel, doesn't it?"

"What archangel?" she whistled.

"The one you and Precia-kaasan were talking about yesterday... You know, the one with the daughter here..."

"What in the name of all that's good and holy are you talking about? And by that, I mean nutella~ What in the name of nutella are you talking about?"

"...never mind... What did you come back for again?"

"I am worried about my daughter! Come," she opened her arms, "give your mother a hug."

"...okaa-san..."

"No! Don't say anything! Come give me a hug! An awkward one will do too!"

And so, the hug I gave her was awkward as she wanted, "this is weird."

"But I love hugs! My lovely daughter is troubled by the person she just met and it is rare to see her like this!"

"Mmm," I huffed. "You should get back to work okaa-san. I'll be fine. I just need to think about things a bit more."

"Well this is so unlike you. Are you Alicia?"

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

"I got to get to work now~" with that said, she rapidly hurried through the house and outside.

"...she could've gone through the gate connecting the backyard to out there..." The sun was high in the sky, _should I go see her? If my intuition is right, then Nanoha should be at the beach... But then again, she seemed awfully upset, probably because of me... I'll talk to her tonight then._ "Yosh! I shall go and do something!"

**Normal POV**

"So this is where I will be working?" A noticeably short teenager stared at the glass double doors leading to Midori-ya Café. _I've been here many times, but I don't think I can imagine myself actually working here._

"Come on Vita," a silver-haired woman dragged her friend in. "You said you wanted a job over summer break. You even went through the trouble of going to an interview."

"But that's only because you and Signum work here too..."

"Reinforce," a pink-haired woman who accompanied them spoke up. "I think it's better to threaten her with cute outfits if you want her to go."

"Signum," Vita whined. "Just because we all live together, doesn't mean that you can do that."

"Oh?" the two older ones rose a brow. "We're pretty sure it's a perfect reason to do so."

"Hmph," the little one huffed, not having anything to counter with.

"Kyouya, Miyuki, we brought our little one as your servant."

"Oi! What are you ta-" the teenager was too distracted by a certain waitress she has not seen before.

"New recruits for your difficult work?" Signum asked the siblings behind the counter while pointing to a brunette and blonde cleaning up the tables.

"Yep. They're Hayate and Alicia," Miyuki introduced. "Hayate, Alicia, they are Signum, Reinforce, and Vita."

"Psst Alicia-chan," Hayate nudged her friend and whispered, "she's so adorable."

"Yeah she is, just like when we were kids," Alicia grinned. "I wonder if she remembers us since only very few people actually remember us after we die, and turn into a devil or angel."

"Oh please, even if she is one of the very few, it's been eleven years."

"Tch, more like four years passed for Vita-chan."

"Ah, so true, can't believe she's seventeen."

"She looks like she's only ten."

"Um, you two," Kyouya interrupted their whispers. "You should go to the back or something. You're scaring the new recruit."

The duo looked over at a very confused, frightened, and angry redhead. "You're so adorable," they both squealed.

"...I quit," Vita turned around to walk out the door, but was stopped by her house-mates.

"Come on, you haven't even tried yet," Signum sighed.

"But my head hurts whenever I look at them," the redhead said. "No offense, it's just how I feel. And the fact you called me adorable..."

"Are you sure you're not in love?" Reinforce teased.

"...! No! I'm not!" Vita turned a light shade of red, "why do you and Signum have to tease me?"

"Because we love you," the pink-haired woman monotonously said.

"...I can't tell whether or not you're serious..."

"We are serious," Reinforce said with a straight face.

"... I live with two strange people... and I can't even tell what you two are doing half the time..."

"That's because we love you so much. Our cute... little... plush toy..." the two simultaneously said.

"..."

"A-hem," Hayate, Alicia, Reinforce, and Signum cleared their throats. "Welcome to Midori-ya Café. We hope you enjoy your stay here Vita."

Miyuki and Kyouya blankly stared at the duo from the spirit world, _you two just started an hour ago..._ They shifted their eyes back to the speechless redhead, w_e hope you don't die Vita._

Grinning, the blonde and brunette silently whispered, "it's going to be lively now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to you readers for reading/reviewing. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So tired," the mahogany-haired girl trudged through the bedroom door.

"Welcome back," her roommate greeted.

"Ahhh!" Nanoha screamed and ran out.

"...I feel hated..."

"What did you do, imouto-chan?" her bewildered twin blinked at the already gone Nanoha.

"Nothing," the younger of the two started to tear up.

"... Hayate!" Alicia shouted.

"Here!" The brunette quickly ran to her side with a camcorder, currently recording the noticeably sad blonde.

"And this here is Fate Testarossa Harlaown, all teary eyed," the elder of the twins narrated. "This rare event was caused by someone she had only just met two days ago. What do you think, Hayate-chan?"

"Well, Alicia-chan, it seems the Nanoha-chan has stolen the heart of your little sister. I have always wondered why she always ran off."

"That does seem like a good reason," the older twin lifted a brow at her sister. "What do you think?"

"I think you two are crazy," Fate deadpanned. "And what do you mean she has my heart?"

"This right here," Alicia placed a hand over her sister's heart. "The emotional version of this beating thing was stolen by her."

"...Are you implying that I never had emotional feelings in the first place?"

"Only since you've met Nanoha-chan..." Alicia shifted her eyes. "Go imouto-chan," she place a hand upon her own chest and pointed out the door with her other. "Go chase after her."

"...why are you so dramatic?" the younger twin slowly scooted away.

"Because I love you!"

"I thought you loved her," Fate pointed to Hayate.

"I love you both! Unless," she gasped. "You only want me to be faithful to you! Hayate-chan," Alicia grabbed the brunette's free hand. "I'm sorry, but my imouto-chan wants me all to herself."

"Alicia-chan," as the devil lowered the camcorder to reveal teary sapphire eyes. "I... I understand. Alicia-chan, please be happy. I... I will always love you."

"Hayate-chan," the angel kissed the brunette's cheek. "I'll never forget the time we shared. You will always be in a special place," Alicia place a hand over her own heart, "right here."

"...quit being so dramatic!" Fate shouted. "If you want me to find Nanoha, then you should have just told me," with that said, she stormed off.

"Ah, I love messing with my sister," Alicia contently sighed and laid on the floor.

"Yep," Hayate mimicked her actions, laying across the blonde's stomach. "Today has been a fun day."

"Especially with Vita-chan," the angel snickered.

"Oh yes," the devil agreed. "Ah, it seems like she having a memory block when it comes to us though," she pouted.

"But her face is so cute when in pain," the two squealed.

"...you two are weird to think that Vita would have a cute pained face. It's as if you want her to have that expression at all times," Precia dryly stated at the door.

"Okaa-san, how long were you there for?"

"Ever since Fate ran out the house. And Hayate, quit calling me 'okaa-san'."

"Never!" the brunette retorted.

"...whatever..." The woman walked out while whispering, "you weird people."

"Hey hey hey! We are uniquely weird!" Alicia retorted.

"And slightly perverted!" Hayate added.

"Make that really! When we want to!"

"Yeah!"

"And a pain in the ass!"

"And full of love!"

"And compassion!"

"And caring!"

"And most of all!"

"We love to mess with our friends!" The two proudly proclaimed.

"La-la-la-la-laaaa~ I don't know you two anymore!" Precia shouted while walking out and down the stairs. "Lindy! Welcome back!" she proceeded to greet and hug her wife in the living room. "Who are the two strangers up there in one of the bedrooms?"

"Huh?" the teal-haired woman looked at her wife in confusion, then up to see where Hayate and Alicia were now standing. "What did you two do?"

"We expressed our true selves... through words!" The two exclaimed.

"So that's what I shouting I heard from outside was about..."

"We'll probably do all the things we said in action."

"Including the perverted part?"

"Alicia," sapphire eyes looked into burgundy ones.

"Hayate," the blonde wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck.

The brunette gently placed her hands on Alicia's hips, "I love it when you say my name." She leaned closer and titled her head, so her lips were right next to the other girl's ear, "I want to hear your cute voice every single day."

"Ha... ya... te..." the angel shivered after feeling the devil's warm breath. Her hands weakly trailed to the back to the brunette's head and turned it so their eyes can meet once again, "I belong to you, and only you."

"Alicia," Hayate's hand slithered its way up the girl's back, under her shirt. "I will make you mine, right here," unclasped her bra and proceed to lift up the blonde's shirt, "right n-"

"Parental block!" Precia threw a couch pillow at the two. "If you want to do that, then go to your room! When we're not home!"

"Come on now. It's not that bad," Lindy lightly chuckled.

"How so?" The charcoal-haired woman looked at her in disbelief.

"I expected this kind of behavior from those two. Remember decades ago when they were just kids? They were so close and all snuggly."

"...it was one decade and a couple of years ago..."

"Well it feels like forever! You don't even know the exact time span!"

"...tch... fine... But at least I know it's less than two decades!"

"It's been eleven years okaa-san," the two teenagers informed.

"...see? A decade and one year... oh my gwad, it's been that long?"

"I told you it's been a long time," Lindy pointed a finger at her wife and clenched her other hand.

"Well at least it wasn't decades like you said it was."

"Same thing!"

"Ah, that's right." The teal-haired woman turned to Alicia, "can you bring in your sister's bedsheets from outside?"

"Already done when we had a break at work," the blonde smirked along with Hayate. "See, we were being caring."

"But I heard from Fate that you two poured ice on them."

"It was out of love!"

"How? Just- just how?" Precia stammered.

"Secret," the two winked and ran off to their room.

"Have they ever made any sense?"

"I don't think so," Lindy mused. "Chrono has always been annoyed by their nonsensical ways ever since they were kids."

"Ahaha," the charcoal-haired woman dryly laughed. "I hope he is used to it by now, at least the nonsense from Alicia."

"Well, from what I've heard from the archangel, it is Fate who causes more trouble than Alicia since he has to clean up her mess."

"My kids are so troublesome... I am so sorry Chrono..."

**Nanoha POV**

_Okay, there seriously is something wrong with me,_ I sighed as I came to a stop at the beach. _My __feet just acted on their own again, on the same day too. And I always end up here._ I let out a sigh, "maybe I should go to the park for a change... wait park?" without being aware of it, my feet already led me to a nice quiet park. Walking over to the grassy area, I sat down and leaned on the sole tree in that space as I looked up at the darkening sky decorated with specs of light. I then closed my eyes, feeling the cool summer breeze brush pass my body...

_ "...-chan!"_

_ "...-chan!" her friend greeted back cheerfully. Her voice was different to the one before. "What's up?"_

_ "I fell onto someone today."_

_ "...What?"_

_ "And then I ran away..."_

_ "...Did you at least apologize?"_

_ "No, I told you, I ran away."_

_ "...uh, ...-chan, you can't just run away. And how did you fall?"_

_ "I was napping on a tree branch. Next thing I knew, something was missing under me and bam! I end up on top of someone... I don't think she was moving when I left..."_

_ "...-chan!" her voice was filled with panic._

_ "That's probably why I ran to find you in the first place..."_

_ "Take me to where she is."_

_ "Okay!" Foot steps were heard running off in the distance. "Here."_

_ "Wow ...-chan. You really knocked her out."_

_ "Mou ...-chan, it's not my fault. It just happened."_

_ "Go wake her up," the sound of her pushing her friend was heard._

_ "Uh, um, hey, you okay?"_

_ "Mmm, wha? What just happened?" the girl regained consciousness._

_ "I am so sorry, I fell on you from up on the branches."_

_ "R-really now?" the bewilderedness shown in her voice._

_ "Mmm, I was napping up there as usual then nest thing I knew, I uh, fell. Are you okay?"_

_ "Y-yeah, uhhh."_

_ "Ah, I'm ... she's ..."_

_ "I-I'm ..."_

_ "Yo!" the cheerful voice greeted. "I'm so glad you didn't forget about me ...-chan."_

_ "Sometimes I want to though..."_

_ "Hmph, come on ...-chan," it sound like it was directed to their new friend. "Let's ignore this evil person."_

_ "Oi..." running footsteps were heard getting further and further away..._

"Mmm, so soft," my head rubbed against the soft material completed with something comfortably squishy yet firm underneath it. _Now that I think about it, this place must be where those kids met. It bothers me that I can't see them..._

"Well I'm glad I make a suitable pillow."

"Eh?" My eyes snapped open and I slowly looked up. "F-Fate-chan," I couldn't move, all I could do was stare in awe at those burgundy orbs.

"Mm?" She place a finger on her both of her cheeks and smiled while tilting her head, "how would you know I'm not Alicia?"

_Because my heart wouldn't be at ease and agony at the same time... Wait a moment, where did that come from?_ "Um uh, lucky guess?" _Why are you so cute like that?_

"Awww, you think I'm cute," she cooed.

"What?" I swiftly lifted myself up. I myself wondered why I didn't do that earlier.

"You said the last part out loud."

"Meep!" My hand frantically waved in front of me, "I- um- uh- I'm just going to go now." Just as I was about to get up, her hand firmly held arm, preventing me from making any movement, or rather, I didn't have the will to go anywhere.

"Please, don't go," she pleaded with her head tilted down, eyes looking at the ground. "I... I want to spend more time with you?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty and perhaps a hint of fright.

_Why would she... with me? ...well, I have been running away from her... But we share a room... then again, I was planning on just sleeping out here..._

"Um, Nanoha?"

"Huh?" My attention turned towards the blonde, who was waiting for my answer. "Uhhh... s-sure," I sat down next to her, or so I thought.

"Um, do you hate me that much as to sit up there? You already run away from me earlier. Not to mention, twice in one day."

"I- um- uhhh," I hugged the branch above her. The disheartened look on her face was something I couldn't tolerate, "Join me?"

Fate nodded and proceeded to climb up to where I was, a good fifty-feet up. "So, what were you doing here?" She asked, as she sat on a branch next to me.

"How about you?"

"I asked first," she smirked.

"Hmph, then you better answer me after."

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know really know. My mind wanders and I just end up somewhere."

"That's uh, kind of dangerous..."

"Meh, I haven't gotten into any danger." _I could always use magic if I'm desperate enough._ "So what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Am I not allowed to look for my personal heater who screamed and ran away from me at first sight like an hour ago?"

"Wha- ...personal heater?" I almost fell off, from her answer.

"Yup," a wide innocent grin revealed her perfect white teeth. "You were sooo warm this morning."

_You were too..._ "That's a nice thought... And sorry for running away, my feet just..."

"Hmmm." I couldn't see what she was doing, but I felt her presence next to me. "I shall force you to get used to me," she pulled me against her. I could feel and hear her heart thumping against my back. "Because you are my heater," she added.

"Why must you need a heater in the summer?"

"Uhhh..."

"Unless," I tilted my head back to meet her eyes. "You are perhaps, lonely without your onee-chan."

"Wha- cha- pfff~ What nonsense are you spouting?"

"So I am right," I happily watched the blonde stutter and grow red.

"You know what, I would push you if we weren't fifty feet up."

"But I practically live with you now, so I can always get back at you. Actually, I do live with you, and you're roommates with me. Unless you want to go back to your sister, then I'm perfectly fine with that~"

"Ah- cha- ka- pfff~ I don't need to be with her all the time..." burgundy eyes shifted to the side. Her hold on me was still tight.

"Hmm? Are you sure?" I wriggled, turning my body around to kind of face her. "Because it looks like you love her very much, but you just don't want to show it. Or rather, you can't really express it much."

"Geh! Come on, let's go home heater," she stood up while tossing me over her shoulder, and leapt down. "And to make things clear I'm not in love with onee-chan."

"I won't spite you, I swear," my hand lightly thumped against her back. "And I'm not a heater."

"Ahaha, but you do make a good massager."

"Grrr, you evil person," I let myself get carried off back 'home'.

**Normal POV**

"What? What do you mean she's not here? I mean there, I mean- never mind you know I mean."

"Sorry prince, we quickly went to check after you ordered us. But we did find this note," the prince's subordinates handed him a piece of paper.

_Ya-hoo, Hayate here~ :D  
>Listen, me and Nanoha-chan are going to be fighting off somewhere with a lot of monsters<br>and such to blow off some steam.  
>So don't bother looking for us.<br>We'll be back in a couple of months.  
>-Hayate Y. =w=b<em>

"This is preposterous!" Yuuno crumpled the note and burned it. "How can my wife not tell me something this important!"

"... but prince, she isn't your wife..." the flame-haired woman dryly said.

"She will be no matter what," the flaxen haired devil smirked. "If she really wants to be king that badly, she has no choice but to be with me."

"How so?"

"You know how the current king was a good friend of my father, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say that I'm going to make him enforce a condition so that when I win against him, Nanoha will be mine."

"Don't you mean if you win?" the white-haired man corrected.

"Shut up Zafira!" Yuuno snapped, "I will become king. Now go find my wife so I can challenge the king already!"

"As you wish," the humanoid demon wolves rolled their eyes. _Why are we serving this guy in the first place?_ The two left for their unmotivated search, _we already know where they are, since we actually helped them out... Bah, the prince doesn't need to know._

_ Want to go hang out at Dematerialize Zone?_ Arf asked through telepathy while turning into her animal form.

_Sure, why not,_ Zafira mimicked his partner's actions.

_At Dematerialize Zone..._

"Chrono!" Arf ran after a familiar blue-haired angel.

"Uwah!" Said angel was sent to the ground on his back. "Couldn't you have done that in your puppy form?"

"No! I like to pounce on people."

"Ahaha," Chrono dryly chuckled. "Hey there Zafira," he waved at the blue demon wolf. He earned a nod in response. "Do you two by any chance know where Alicia and Fate are?"

"In the human world with Nanoha and Hayate."

"Thought so," he sighed. "How are things over in Hell?"

"The prince wants us to find Nanoha quickly so they could marry."

The angel stared at the two demons in horror, "whaaa?"

"Yeah. From how he said it, he's going to have the king present a special rule that states if he beats the king, Nanoha would be wedded to him. Apparently prince believes king owes him a favor."

"Whaaaaa? There is no way that is going to happen. The king has always been very keen with the rules. Even some of the angel higher ups here respect him because of that. There's no way he would change something traditional. Though I wouldn't mind if he changed the condition to win..."

"He is working on changing that, but you know how it is with the devils and demons when it comes to fights like that."

"But still," Chrono grimaced. "To fight to the death? King had to kill his best friend to take that position."

"Yeah, but they were ready to do that. Right Zaffy?" Arf turned to her silent partner.

"Right," he closed his eyes and nodded his head. "He was ready to die. And from the look on his face during his last moments, he had no regret. He was actually happy to go all out against his long time friend. His last words to me was, 'I hope my best friend can change the world we live in. Hopefully he will have the power, or at least guts, to go head on with the angels for a more comfortable agreement.'"

"Mm-hm," the flame-haired demon nodded her head in agreement. "The only problem is that most of the devils and demons living within Hell do not want change."

"Ah, it's the same with the angels in Heaven," Chrono frowned. "But no matter what, prince cannot be king," he flatly said.

"Of course. Not only that bet is beyond ridiculous, but I don't think he will actually do anything to get Heaven and Hell on good terms."

"How can you two stand serving under him after all these years?" The angel shook his head in disbelief.

"We'll if it's to keep him in check so he doesn't do anything to Nanoha, I don't mind... though I do want to smack him a few times."

"At least my master is with Nanoha," Zafira stated. "Makes things a whole lot easier."

"Yup! The only thing we have to do is pretend to do whatever it is the prince wants us to do."

"Ahaha," Chrono chuckled. "Don't get caught slacking off then."

"Same with you." Arf snickered. "Well, we should actually look busy, see ya Chrono."

"Mmm, see you two soon," the angel waved as the other two walked off, pretending to search for someone. "Now, what was I doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That you peoples for taking your time to read/review. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

Waking up, I found myself in the arms of a certain blonde. It has been a week since I've come here with Hayate. And every day, I have been spending time with Fate since Hayate and Alicia had work. I have to wonder though, why is it that I feel awkward, but so safe around her. There is something that makes me uneasy around her, like some force I am blind to. I know she's a devil, I just don't have a concrete evidence for that, but why... why does she have an angelic feel to her? And also, she feels closer to a human than a devil or an angel. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ I shook my head.

"Heater~" Fate mumbled and held me closer.

"It's summer, why would you need a heater?" I deadpanned.

"Because this heater is soft and comfy," she mumbled in response. "I don't mind it being hot, as long as it's with you~"

My cheeks heated up and I turned around to pushed her off, "it's too hot!"

"Uwah!" she landed on the ground with a 'thud'. "It's cold," the blonde wryly said as she curled up. "You meanie..." her body kept shivering as she rolled against the bed.

"Says the person who calls me by the name of an inanimate object," I sighed.

"It's not inanimate," she huffed. "It does something."

"When you actually plugged it into an outlet and push a button."

"See? I'm the outlet to your heater."

"...are you trying to sound romantic? Because it's not working..."

"Tch," she snapped her fingers in disappointment. "I really wanted to be your outlet."

"Uhhh..." _Why is she still going on about that?_ "Can you stop with the outlet and heater thing? It's been a week already."

"You..." burgundy eyes looked at me in horror with a pleading look. "You don't want me to be your energy?" she sniffled. "I thought we had something..."

"Uhhh," I shifted my eyes, trying to avoid that oddly adorable look on her face. "Aren't we just roommates?"

"But Nanoha," Fate had a look of determination as she faced me. "We hardly know each other, but we feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed. Now why is that?"

"Because you refused to let me sleep in the futon. And from what Hayate-chan told me, you are used to sleeping with Alicia-chan."

"Soooo?" she crookedly grinned while blinking from side to side. "What does that prove?"

"That you need someone to hug while you sleep, or at least someone right next to you."

"No I don't," she quickly denied. "I just don't want a guest to sleep on the floor, and I will just end up on my bed somehow if I sleep on the floor."

"Mmhm," I rolled my eyes from her obvious lie. "Whatever you say Fate-chan, whatever you say."

"Geh! Uhhh," the blonde started to twiddle her fingers. "So, can I hug you again?"

"No." After receiving a look of shock and horror from her, I sighed, "fine, fine."

As soon as those words left my mouth, she jumped to hug me, "heater~"

"Quit calling me a heater!" I once again flung her off of me. "What kind of person even hugs a heater in the first place?"

"Fine," she went to hug me again. "Hot water bottle."

"Yay... an even more inanimate object..." a sigh left my lips to indicate that I gave up.

"Ah, sorry about Nanoha-chan," Alicia apologized as she walked in with Hayate. "My sister loves to be clingy."

"Yay... another Hayate..."

"Hey!" Hayate's usual voice went up half an octave. "At least I was in my own room."

"But you always clung onto me the moment the step out of my room."

"That's because you needed me," her voice went back to normal. "Without me, you would have been in so much trouble that," she placed a hand over her heart and looked down to the side. "You would have never saw the light of day, ever again."

"It's fine since I'm not used to the light yet," as soon as those words left my mouth, I realized I shouldn't have said that. It came out of habit since there really was no light in Hell, unless fire and lava count. It's strange that it is oddly cold even with that stuff around. Well, more like warm or hot or cold during the 'day' and Arctic cold during the 'nights'. I'm not making any sense, aren't I? Basically, temperature is really random even with the lava and fire around. It was still cold to me no matter what though. Anyways, even after a week from being here, the sunlight is still something odd to me, compared to the one in Dematerialize Zone.

"Nanoha-chan?"

"Yeeesssss?" I bewilderingly turned my attention back to Hayate. "What is it?"

"Am I really a dark abyss to you? You haven't said anything since I asked, so I was wondering if it were true," she looked down in fake sadness. Since I've been Hayate for a long time, I could always tell whether or not she fakes things. But nonetheless, I know she's to cover my mistakes. "So you really do?" this time, my blue-eyed friend was not faking anything.

I mentally kicked myself for not answering quicker, or rather, not listening at all. Unwrapping the arms that were around me, I went over to the teary devil and wrapped my arm around her, "I would never think of you that way." Pulling back a little, I lifted her head up so our eyes could meet, "I owe you so much Hayate-chan. Sometimes I wonder, 'Why are you here with me,' in that place where we call home. You deserve much better."

"No Nanoha-chan," she rested her forehead against the crook of my neck. "It's me who thinks you deserve better. I'm just a traitor who got what she deserved, but ended up being blessed after finding you."

It's not the first time Hayate said those words, I've heard her say those words, or at least similar ones. This was the first time she has ever said it to me directly. All the other times were in her sleep. I have not told her about that yet. I wanted her to tell me on her own. As I rubbed her back, I felt tears plop down on me, "there, there Hayate-chan. It's alright. We both think that we don't deserve each other, but yet we have each other anyways. So let's just leave it at that. Okay?"

"Mmm," she nodded her head.

_There are things I still wonder about Hayate-chan since she keeps secrets from me, but I know she'll eventually tell me. Now that I think about it, Fate-chan and Hayate-chan are alike in many ways. They both feel different then what I know what they are. Hayate-chan has a strange air to her, as if she's not really a devil, despite her actions..._ I shuddered just thinking about the cosplays and skimpy maid outfits she has forced onto me.

"Nanoha-chan?"

_She must be worried since I shuddered,_ I mentally cursed myself. "Yes?"

"When I'm ready to tell you a secret of mine, will you hate me?"

I was glad she wasn't worried about why I shuddered, but I was taken aback by her question. "Why would you say that?"

"I just-..."

"I won't hate you," I hummed. "I owe you my life after all."

"But that might not be enough..." she whispered in a barely audible tone.

"It's alright, the worst I could get towards you is ignoring you for a week or so," I cooed. "You are the Hayate-chan I practically grew up with in Hell. I wouldn't be the person I am without you." Sometimes I wonder, is everything really the way it is shown? Thinking back to my meeting with Hayate, I think I saw a hint of regret and sadness in those seemingly happy eyes...

'_Why is it so dark and cold?' I wondered after opening my eyes. 'And why does my head feel so empty?' I couldn't remember anything, where I am, how I got here, or even what happened before. The only I remembered was my name. My back felt sore, so I rolled over, but then I felt a sinister presence approaching me. A low snarl was heard close to me soon after I noticed it, so I quickly got up and face __the creature. Sure, the normal thing to do was to run away, but I had a feeling that it was going to get me anyways if I did so. I was absolutely terrified when all I could see were its yellow eyes with red slits in the middle. As it came towards me, all I could do was lift my hands up and close my eyes. I felt some kind of force upon my hands, so I opened my eyes to see the beast fly back._

_ "__Hræsvelgr," was then shouted right before a beam of white light flew right past me. The light allowed me to see the beast for a slip second before it was covered by smoke from the explosion. "Are you alright?"  
><em>

_ "Chain Bind," a female metallic voice said from close to me._

__I look down at my now glowing jewel, "Raising Heart..." the words let my lips while I still have no idea why. _I turned around to see a brown haired girl looking about my age, her black gloved hands were bound together along with her black booted feet. The bind was the same magenta color my jewel glowed. She wore a mini black dress with golden borders, and a jacket over it. A white balmoral sat atop of her head. And from what I could see, three pairs of black wings protruded from her back. But what caught my attention the most, was the worried look in her eyes with a hint of sadness. Probably because I somehow put her in a bind, but I knew I didn't want her to look that way. I somehow released her from the bind. Trying to answer her question, I just nodded because I couldn't speak well._

_ "Good," she sighed in relief and put on bright, cheerful smile, but that sadness never left her eyes. "My name's Yagami Hayate, but you can just call me Hayate." She didn't seem angry at the fact I restrained her.  
><em>

_ "Takamachi Nanoha," I mouthed, only a mere whisper came out. "Sorry about that. Where are we?"_

_ "We are in Hell," she simply said as she led me to a house somewhere on the field. "This is my home," she said after lighting up some candles, making the interior was more visible. The walls were filled with books, some were scattered on the floor and the black coffee table in the middle of the room. The brunette sat me down on one of the sofas surrounding the table. "I'll be right back," she walked into a room off to the side._

_ 'This place is Hell?' I looked out the window to see rivers of scarlet off in the distance. Noises of animals and people were heard where the flickers of flames were bunched and spaced out near the rivers. Overall, it was still too dark to actually see anything out there. 'I wonder if it'll get brighter,' I thought as I clutched the jewel hanging from my neck._

_ "It's always like this here in Hell, there is no sunlight here like the human world," Hayate walked back in, now wearing a black robe. She carried a first aid kit and began to apply ointment to a scrap on my head that I didn't know I had. "So, do you remember anything? About your past?"_

_ 'Was that a hopeful look in her eyes?' I thought as I slowly shook my head._

_ "I see," she closed her eyes and finished her treatment on me. "Why don't you stay here?" she added with a smile. "It gets lonely when there's no one else around the house. Please?" she pleaded. I thought about it, since I didn't want to be a bother, but then again, I have no where else to go. So I nodded my head and in return, she brightly smiled and engulfed me in a hug. "Yay!"_

_ Hayate informed me that we were in the spirit world where Heaven and Hell were, as well as a neutral territory called Dematerialize Zone. She even taught me how to control the magic possess. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing though, since I loose my temper when she annoyed me at times and my emotions would take over and end up hurting her... that would apply to me getting violent when people made fun of my wings. You see, when she told me we were both devils, I had to question myself, since my wings were pure white. "Hayate-chan, are you sure I'm a devil like you?"_

_ "Why yes, yes you are." She raised a brow in concern, "don't tell me the others are picking on you again. And don't tell me that blast earlier was from you."_

_ "Mmm," I pouted and tried to avoid eye contact._

_ "Nanoha-chan," Hayate hugged me and stroked my wings. "I think they're beautiful, so don't let them get to you. Okay?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Nanoha," she said in a much more stern voice._

_ "Yes Hayate-chan," I sighed in defeat._

_ "Good," she grinned and winked at me..._

I looked at the brunette and sighed with a content smile on my face, _if it weren't for Hayate-chan, I wouldn't be the person I am now. I want to know the meaning behind the sadness in your eyes back then, so I can make you happy._

"Hey Nanoha-chan?" she looked up with wet cheeks. It seems that she just stopped crying.

"Hm?" I wiped her cheeks dry with the back of my hand.

"What to hang out? Since I have the day off of work."

"Sure."

"Yay!" Hayate got up. "I'll be right back," she then ran to her and Alicia's room.

_Yeah, it's always good to see you smile._

**Fate POV**

My sister and I decided to leave the two alone sometime after Nanoha started to comfort Hayate. It's strange though, there was this annoyed feeling arising in me as I saw how close those two were. There was just this nagging feeling telling me that, Nanoha belongs to me, and I belong to her. It's silly, huh?

"Not really," Alicia said, as if she read my thoughts.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," she sadly smiled at me. "I'll eventually tell you something important, but now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Onee-chan?" I observed her as she closed her eyes, as if wanting to hide her emotions. Even though we're twins, I can't help but wonder, why she feels so much more different than me.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand. "Lets go out today since I have the day off."

"EH? Wait-" I tried to stop her, but we were already out the door. "Onee-chaaaan," I quickly got my hand away from her grasp and pulled her into a hug to cover me. "I need to change first," I then proceeded to walk backwards towards the still open door.

"Why? You look absolutely sexy wearing only and black sports bra and boxers. I wonder why you were wearing only those things in bed with Nanoha."

I didn't have to look at my sister to see her curious grin. "It was hot. Okay?"

"Then why would you need a heater?" she hummed.

"Uhhhhh," after being in the house and closing the door, I released my sister. "Welllll... I like hugging her for some odd reason?"

"Why do you say it uncertainly?"

"I don't know."

She gave me a smirk, "now hurry up and get changed. You can use my clothes."

"Not like I have a choice," I walked up the stairs to the guest room. I rummaged around my sister's clothes and took out a pair of black jeans shorts and a navy blue tank top. "I have to wonder, how does okaa-san know our sizes?"

"They are parents, so they know everything."

"Uwah!" I jumped up and placed a hand on my rapidly beating heart. "Do you really have to pop out of nowhere?"

"Yes."

"...come on. You wanted to go somewhere?"

"Yes! Let's go!" she grabbed the collar of my shirt and ran out, literally making me lift off the ground.

"My sandals," I stared at the now closed-door. My feet were still bare, and I was still floating. "Who knew you could run fast enough to keep me up."

"Oh don't be silly, I'm using aerial magic."

"Oh, this doesn't look weird at all," I sarcastically said, ignoring the stares of the people we passed by. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, letting myself be carried off.

"Here we are," Alicia said after sometime.

I felt soft grass against the heel of my feet as she slowed down. When she came to a complete stop I then landed with a 'thud' after she let go. "Ow, that's the second time this morning." Opening my eyes, I saw that I was under a rather large oak tree, similar to the ones in Dematerialize Zone. Still laying down, I looked around to see more scattered across the grassy field. A few people sat under the shades provided and some were playing with their pets and friends out in the sun.

"So what do you think?"

"I was a butterfly fluttering in the wind," I sighed. "Then a cat all of a sudden pounced on me and made me unable to fly anymore."

"I'm the cat. Aren't I? Wait a moment," shock adorned her face. "The that means you enjoyed floating as I ran."

"No- no- no," I quickly waved my and in fright. She had a look that said she wanted to run while holding my shirt collar, again. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"..."

"What? Don't give me that look. I haven't had the chance to sleep with you this week."

"I just woke up, so no."

"Fine, fine," she sighed and plopped down next to me. "But seriously, does this remind you of something?"

"Hm? Well..."

_Opening my eyes, they met with the bright, warm sun shinning high above the sky. "Where am I?" I whispered while shading my eyes with my hand. 'Ugh, my eyes feel puffy. And on top of that, it feels really uncomfortable laying on my back.' I grimaced at the uneven ground, 'and why does my back feel so weird?' I rolled over to the side to see a mirror right in front of me. Well, my immediate reaction was to say, "why is there a mirror here?" But my reflection wasn't in the same position as I was in, and she had white, feathery wings._

_ "I'm not your reflection silly," my mirror image flicked my forehead. "I'm your ghost," she then started to laugh menacingly. "Obey me if you want your own soul back."_

_ Getting up in sitting position, I stared at her, "you're not my ghost. If anyone is going to be my ghost, then it would be me."_

_ "Oh, but Fate, we are in the spirit world. Anything could happen here. But if you don't believe I'm your ghost, then maybe I'm your conscience. Tell me Fate, what are the things you have done in your past life? Maybe it will help out with where you will go. After all, we are in a neutral territory that separates Heaven and Hell."_

_ "...what?"_

_ "Look at your wings, they are proof that you are borderline of being in one of those places."_

_ I turned my head and caught a glimpse of the black feathery wings attached to my back, "Wha?"_

_ "Think Fate," she gave me an intimidating stare. "What have you done in your past life?"_

_ "Uhhh..." no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't remember anything. When I started to think I got something, a huge headache came up. I grasped my now terribly throbbing head, "I don't re... mem... ber..." my vision became blurry, seeing her worriedly holding me before I passed out._

_ "...an... -chan... imotou-chan!"_

_ I groggily opened my eyes to see my worried face right in front of me, "...? Why is there a mirror here?" I patted her face._

_ "Imotou-chan!" she collapsed on top of me and hugged me._

_ "Imotou?"_

_ "I lied!" She sobbed into my chest, "I'm not your evil spirit, I'm your older twin sister."_

_ "Well I figured you weren't my spirit, but sister?" I wasn't sure what to believe since I couldn't remember anything._

_ "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't trust me since we just met and you cannot recall your past," a melancholic expression shown on her face._

_ "N-no, it's not that," I quickly said. "It's just... I don't know... I might not remember anything, but I do feel close to you for some reason..."_

_ "Alicia, is she okay?" a male voice came from out the room._

_ "Yes onii-chan, but she has amnesia," my lookalike said._

_ "Hm?" a blue-haired boy wearing white robes walked in. "Ah, good to see you're up. If you have amnesia, then my name's Chrono," he pointed to himself. "You can call me onii-chan."_

_ "And I just realized I never gave my name," the girl widened her eyes. "I am Alicia. We are your siblings under the name Testarossa-Harlaown. Welcome to the Spirit World, we are in the territory called Heaven."_

_ I slowly nodded my head, taking in the information, "so I died? And same with you two?"_

_ "Yes," the two nodded. They then started to explain to me how this whole thing happens. By the time they finished, two women entered in. One had long teal hair tied in a high ponytail, and the other had long wavy plum-colored hair._

_ "Okaa-san?" as soon as those words unknowingly left my mouth, the two ran up and pulled me in for a tight embrace._

_ "Faaaaate!" they both cried out. "Why- why are you here. This can't be. We thought you would be old by the time we see you again."_

_ "Eh?" I frantically looked at my two siblings for help._

_ "Well, no one would want their own child to die so soon," they wryly smiled. "At least we're a family again..."_

I got along with them just fine, but I still wondered if we were like this before. It's kind of silly for me to think that, but still... Shortly after I came there, our mothers disappeared, leaving a simple note saying that we shouldn't worry about them and to thing that would make us happy. I sighed, _I can't believe onee-chan knew where they were the whole time. I guess onii-chan knew too._

"Why you sigh?" my sister pouted.

"No reason, just thinking about how we first met. I can't believe you pretended to be my ghost."

"But- but it was the perfect opportunity to do so," she winked. "Too bad you passed out."

"And then you panicked."

"Shhhh, I was worried about my imotou," Alicia hugged me and rubbed our cheeks together. "Can't a girl worry about her own twin?"

"Whatever," I sighed once again. I looked over to my sister, who was now laying next to me. She looked peaceful just staring up at the leaves, humming to herself. _It's kind of scary that onee-chan can change from being overly cheerful to calm in an instant. Hm, now that I think about it, I have never seen her really angry before. Sure she would scold me if I destroyed anything in Heaven, but she has never gone physical._ My body shuttered, _I think it would be a good thing if that never happens. I really wouldn't want to get on her bad side, she may actually be terrifying._

"That's right imotou-chan," my twin hummed. "You do not want to see me when I'm angry. But don't worry, only if my loved one are hurt, then I will be scarier than the monster in the depths of Hell," her eyes narrowed and darkened. "So if anyone is listening in, hurt my family and friends, you will die."

_Yeah, never mess with onee-chan,_ I gulped as I watched her take deep breaths and lay back down. _Since she's my twin, and I am already bad as it is..._ I glanced over the now completely calm Alicia. _And they say the quiet ones are scary... although onee-chan is not quiet... but still, she isn't usually angry... I hope to never witness it._ I looked back up at the tree, watching the leaves move in the breeze. The sunlight that wove its way through the gaps moved along with the leaves. _I guess this is all we're going to do for the day,_ I thought as I drifted off to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no excuse as to why I wasn't working on this~ :D Hope you peoples enjoyed it~ Thanks for reading/reviewing~ :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

"Come on Nanoha-chan," Hayate excitedly jumped in front of Midori-ya.

I smiled while walking about a hundred feet up to her," you really like this café, don't you?"

"Of course," he brunette hummed. "It may be my day off, but it's filled with memories, both good and bad," she closed her eyes to reminisce as I walked in, holding her hand so she wouldn't bump into any of the café furniture.

_How nice_, I thought. _To be able to remember things about your past life. I only get vague stuff popping in my head every now and then._

"Nice to meet you again," Kyouya greeted from behind the counter.

"S-same here," I nodded in acknowledgment. "Hayate-chan wanted to come here."

"Only she would do that on a day off," a girl's voice sighed from behind. "Please, have a seat," she gestured to a booth next to the window. We, well I did as I was told while dragging the still reminiscing Hayate. "Anything specific you would like?" the waitress asked with a small notepad and pen ready in hand.

My shoulders shrugged, "any recommendations? I'm not really picky on what food to eat." _And for some odd reason, my wallet is always full,_ I looked at my friend. _And I conclude that she is the reason. It explains why there's more ever since she worked here... Stupid Hayate-chan,_ I lightly hit her in the head.

"What was that for?" she looked at me, feigning hurt.

"Why are you giving me an allowance? You should be using it on yourself."

"Because," she grinned. "I want you to go to places and eat lots of different things."

"But you earned it..."

"And I want you to have fun since I'm not spending much time with you nowadays. I know how lonely you feel when I'm not around," Hayate gave me a small smile. It was true though, I do feel like I'm missing something when she's not around, but that little gap seems to be getting filled up little by little. "Have fun with Fate-chan while I'm not with you."

"...But-"

"Nanoha-chan," she tightly gripped my shoulders and started to shake me rather violently. "Take it! I have no use for it, and I'm working here for fun."

"Pfft!" the siblings tried to hold their laughter.

"What?" my friend's voice went up a pitch. "Why are you two laughing?"

"Because we know that's not the real reason," the two kept giggling. "It's the same reason why you're here now."

"Lies!" a tint of red started to appear on her cheeks.

"Listen here Nanoha," Miyuki placed a cup of black tea and chocolate cake in front of me. "Your friend Hayate is in love with one of our waitresses."

"No I'm not!" Hayate turned to me. "Don't listen to them Nanoha-chan. You are the only one I love! ...Why didn't I get a cake?" she tried to change the subject after seeing me try to suppress my laughter.

"Sorry for the wait," a voice from the back said. A stunningly gorgeous woman walked out. Her long, sliver hair was tied near her neck with a black ribbon. She wore a black vest over a white dress shirt that hugged her curves, effectively showing her slim figure. "I hope this is to your liking, Meister Hayate," she placed down a plate of apple crumble and a cup of coffee.

"A-a-a-aren't y-y-you t-t-too f-f-f-for-formal?" the brunette stuttered. "A-a-and y-y-you d-don't n-need to-to call me th-that."

"But Meister," the waitress' scarlet eyes looked deeply into cobalt blues ones. "I live only to serve you, for you are the only one I have my eyes on," she finished with a smile and winked, then left.

I watched as the devil's mouth opened and closed like a fish, _this is highly amusing._ "So Hayate, what's her name?"

"Rei-Rei-Rein-Reinforce," she kept staring behind the counter where the woman disappeared in, behind to the back.

"Wow, and here I thought you liked Alicia-chan," I mused.

"A-A-Alicia-chan is my-my mega-super-awesome-bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world." A look of panic overcame her features, "I don't know my own feelings anymore. Maybe I should start a harem," she mumbled. After taking a bite of the apple crumble, her eyes widened, "'tis delicious."

"Reinforce made it with love," Kyouya and Miyuki said in a sing-song voice, causing Hayate to choke and gulp down her coffee.

"I only love Nanoha-chan," my friend hastily said and scooted closer to me. "You love me, don't you?"

Taking a bite of my cake, I 'thought' for a while to look as if I were hesitant. "Sure I do," I slowly said. "I love you being my scapegoat."

"Nanoha-chan," she whined as the siblings and I laughed.

**Fate POV**

_"Hey Alicia," I called out to my lookalike. "What is this place? ...Um Alicia, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_ "Why are you calling me Alicia instead of onee-chan?" a hint of malice and saddness were evident in her eyes._

_ "Well," I fidgeted. "I always felt guilty whenever I made her sad, although calling her by name instead of what she wanted me to call her was always the cause. "I'm... I'm just not used to... um having a sister."_

_ "But we've been together even before this place," her voice started to crack, tears pooled at her eyes._

_ "Uh," I took a hesitant step towards her and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, I don't remember much about before. But I'll try my best, okay?"_

_ "She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, "at least call me onee-chan?"_

_ "Uhhh," looking into her hopeful eyes, I caved. "Fine, fine... onee-chan," as the words rolled off my tongue, I couldn't help but feel extremely awkward, but warm and fuzzy at the same time._

_ "Imouto-chan!" her embrace nearly suffocated me. "I love you!"_

_ "M-mmm," I tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "I-I can't breathe..."_

After opening my eyes, I caught a glimmer of gold across my chest. I felt a heavy weight on my stomach, and noise started to reach my ears.

"So this kid finally decided to come along after being told that you were here," a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Awww," my sister squealed and slowly wriggled off of me. "Come here and give me a hug Vita-chan."

"Mm!" another voice squeaked. "You'll never get me!" footsteps were heard getting further away.

"Vita-chan~" the weight was finally lifted off of me.

I looked over to see Alicia chasing a small redhead. "What just happened," I rapidly blinked at the fading figures.

"It's just Vita running away from your sister," the pink-haired woman in front of me informed as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"You say it as if it's normal," I rose a brow.

"Well, don't tell Vita, I already know you two came from the spirit world. And I was one of the few that retained memories of you both."

"My memories are once again failing me," I sighed, not knowing that we used to know each other in the past. _No wonder her voice sounded familiar._

"Then as a reintroduction, I'm Signum. It's nice to meet you again, Fate," she nodded.

"S-same here," I returned the gesture. _I guess I could trust her then, seeing that onee-chan chased off... Vita. Oh speak of the devil... Why am I using that phrase?_

As I rambled to myself, Alicia attempted to pounce on the redhead, but the little one was too quick and moved out of the way. Unfortunately, I was behind the one being chased, therefore being in my sister's path. "Imouto-chan!" she shouted in glee.

"Gwah!" I lost my breath as she landed on me. "Ugh..."

_"Ali- Onee-chan," I quickly corrected myself._

_ "Yes imouto-chan~" she hummed._

_ "Ummm," I fidgeted as we walked through the streets of Heaven. "Do we have to walk through here?" I tried to ignore the stares I was getting._

_ "Don't mind them. They're just jealous of your cool black wings," my twin simply said._

_ "Wh-where are we going?" my eyes kept looking at the floor._

_ "You'll see soon enough," she continued walking as she held my hand._

_ Once I felt the pressure from the other angels' eyes start to diminish, I looked up to see that we were in another realm. Or at least that's what it felt like. Looking behind me, I saw iron gates that were in the process of closing. 'Where are we?' I thought while looking around._

_ As if she read my mind, Alicia answered, "we're in Dematerialize Zone. A neutral territory that separates Heaven and Hell. I thought you might like it here since it's the closest representation of the human world."_

_ Taking in the sights and smells, I smiled to myself, "I love it." It felt like I was free, to a place where I actually belong..._

**Normal POV**

"And she's out like a light," Signum dryly said.

"Only because I love her that much," Alicia proudly declared.

"But that was originally aimed at Vita..."

A glint appeared in burgundy eyes, "it held almost the same meaning." The redhead backed off a bit in response.

"You have spent way too much time with Hayate," Signum dryly said.

"That's because we are inseparable," the blonde huffed in triumph.

"Yeah, sure," teal eyes rolled around.

The two looked over to see a slightly disappointed Vita. "Is Vita in love with Hayate-chan?" Alicia whispered to Signum.

"I don;t know," the pink-haired woman answered in an equally low voice.

"Hmmm," the angel looked intently at the smaller human.

"Wh-what?" Vita's face began to be dyed a deep shade of red. "Wh-what are you looking at?"

"An adorable rabbit-like person," the blonde smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" she then proceeded to run. "I'm going back home!"

"I should ask Kyouya and Miyuki to always put me and Vita in the same shift."

"Same for Hayate and Reinforce?" Signum suggested.

"Perfect."

_Meanwhile at Midori-ya..._

"Ah-choo!" a certain pair of people sneezed.

"Gesundheit," Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya said.

"Thanks," Hayate and Reinforce sniffled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoohoo short chapter :3 I should do this more often, and hopefully I'll update faster. Since I have a 90 minute break in between classes for two days out of four, I use that time to write this and other stories. So hopefully there will be quicker updates in the future~ Thanks to you readers for reading and/or reviewing. :D


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

"H-hey Nanoha," I called out to my roommate as we got in bed.

"Yes Fate-chan?" she hummed.

"Ummm," I scratched my head in nervousness. _How in the world did I get roped into this? I was knocked out by onee-chan, had a flashback, then I wake up seeing my reflection smiling at me. And then... Signum, was it? She somehow convinced me to... to... Wow I have horrible memory. I don't even remember what I was about to tell Nanoha._ "Never mind..."

"Hmmm? Tell me," she crawled closer to me.

"I-... I don't remember," I awkwardly grinned. "I was about to ask you something, because onee-chan and Signum told me to do something, but I forgot what it was."

"Hm? Funny, Hayate-chan told me to ask you something, but I forgot what."

"Kissss," two voices were heard from outside the door. "Kisssss you twooo. Then you'll remembeeeerrrr."

"..." we both looked at each other and nodded, as if we were thinking the same thing.

"Nanoha," I hovered over her.

"Fate-chan," she whispered and cupped my cheeks with her hands.

I slowly leaned down, just close enough to graze her lips. My heart was racing for some odd reason. It always seemed peculiar to me that my heart beats, when I'm supposedly dead.

"They're so close," I heard my sister whisper.

"Oh, I can just feel the love in the air," Hayate said in an equally excited tone.

"Kissss," they both said out loud. "Ki- ow!"

"Now, now you two," my parent's voices called out. "You know that they are still at the start of their relationship. We wouldn't want them to rush anything now."

"Awww, but look at them."

The moment they opened the door, I quickly collapsed to the human's side. "Sorry," I whispered as we pretended to sleep.

"No problem," she softly said.

"Awww, they look cute sleeping together like that," my mothers cooed.

"But they were about to kiss," the other two sounded disappointed.

Honestly, I was too. We were only in that position for... Was there really a reason to? It just, felt right. After hearing the voices start to move further away from the door, I opened my eyes to meet slate blue ones, So close to purple, but still obtaining that spark of blue. Honestly, when I fell on her that day we met, something in me said, 'Holy flaming mushrooms, she is the one'. And I ask myself, 'why, why is she so mesmerizing?' I gulped as I noticed how close we were. _It's like I knew her before, because I became an angel, she forgot who I am Augh, why did I have to forget stuff about my previous life? I understand if humans forget, otherwise of they see someone who is suppose to be dead well, alive, then that would cause problems. But, I can't help but feel like there's something more between us then what we know now._

"Fate-chan," Nanoha's soothing voice called out to me. "You okay? Your face is very red. Do you have a fever?" the back of her hand touched my forehead.

"O-of course I am," I turned with my back facing her. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ I curled up, clutching the blanket close to my chest.

"Fate-chan?" she scooted closer. It close enough to feel her breath against my ear as she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her front against my back. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not embarrassed because of your parents, Alicia, and Hayate, are you?"

"N-no," I shivered.

"But you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"N-no, y-you're plenty warm enough to make me all fuzzy inside."

"Awww, that's good," Nanoha laid her head back down on the pillow, but I was still in her hold. "Because I don't want to let you go," she softly whispered, barely audible.

_It's me who doesn't want you to let go... Why did I think that?_ I mentally smack my head. _Damn you Nanoha for making me feel like this all of the sudden. But,_ I felt her grip loosen, and her breathing become shallow. _This is unexpectedly comfy._ My body unconsciously rolled around and hugged her as I let sleep overcome me...

_'Oh great, another dream,' I rolled my eyes as me and Alicia quietly sat on a tree branch. 'This day looks so familiar...' I watched as my sister swayed in the wind and almost fall off due to a bird flying rather quickly pass her. I laughed as Alicia was now hanging with her legs hooked on the branch. I inwardly smiled as little Alicia cast a spell to lift herself up with ease, then launch herself against little me. 'If I'm correct...'_

_ "Hey you two," that damn annoying voice called out._

_ Alicia and I turned our attention to the blond-haired boy in black robes. He looked at us as if we were under him, in level. "What?" Alicia coldly said._

_ The little devil rudely smirked, "don't you know who I am?"_

_ "A brat that can't respect others?"_

_ "Very funny," he rolled his emerald eyes. "I am the devil king's son."_

_ "So? Rank doesn't matter in Dematerialize Zone, let alone what we are."_

_ "Oh really now, I could easily-"_

_ "Shut up and go away," I snapped, not longer able to take the pressure at was built around us._

_ "Why would I now? I can be wherever I want."_

_ "Because if you keep bothering us," I summoned some lightning and thunder around us to finish off my sentence. "And it doesn't matter if you're the son of the devil king. That doesn't automatically make you prince since the system in Hell doesn't run that way. So quit acting all high and mighty."_

_ He backed off a bit, shocked, but another smirk came to his lips, "says the so called angel with black wings."_

_ I was about to retort, but my sister stretched an arm out in front of me to stop me from doing something I would regret. "Don't talk to my sister that way," she practically growl. "I don't care if you are a devil or whatever. But whoever insults my little sister will never be forgiven," a tempest was behind us and little whirlwinds scattered around the area. "Even if all of Heaven and Hell are against me."_

_ He let out an audible gulp, "y-y-you- tch. I'll get you two once I rule the devil's realm. I will wage war between the two realms." He walked away, stomping on the ground._

_ "That's never going to happen," Alicia snapped. "That's never going to happen," she said, quieter._

_ "Onee-chan," I hugged her tight as tears fell down her cheeks. That was when I swore I completely hated devils. I know I shouldn't judge a large group by one person, but he just completely ticked me off. And if he dare to wage war between the two realms, then I will be the one to end his life. Both my sister and I know that our parents don't what the two realms to be on bad terms. 'I just hope I don't meet anyone else like him,' I thought as I continued to hold my twin..._

**Nanoha POV**

I am the master of pretending to sleep. I had lots of practice when listening to Hayate ramble, just wanting her to be quiet, so I 'fall' asleep so she can shut up. But now it's because I want to see Fate's cute expression as she falls asleep after noticing I do. It surprised me that she actually hugged me in her sleep. She was so peaceful, that I instantly was lulled to slumber, until I was awoken by her shivering form. "It's okay Fate-chan," I whispered lovingly while rubbing her back.

She kept whimpering, "it's okay onee-chan... there's no way that will happen..."

_What could she be dreaming about?_ I questioned myself as she buried her head against my chest.

"I swear... I'm going to kill that devil..."

Now that caught my ears, _I know it's not unusual for a devil to hate another devil to that extent, but... there's something else... if only I could read minds like Hayate-chan can,_ I sighed. "There must another reason," my hand trailed up to her head and stroked the golden locks. Her sweet scent absolutely captivated me as I rubbed my cheek against her head... _What the hell am I doing?_ I quickly stopped my actions. _It's like I've met her before this... before any of this._ I gulped and carefully unwrapped her arms from me, "I... I need some air."

As I walked out to the backyard, there she was, my annoyingly best friend, Hayate... I forgot her last name. "Hey, I am hurt to hear that from you," she sniffled.

"You read my mind, I didn't tell you directly," I retorted.

"And that is why I also know what you were thinking as you pretended to sleep while me and Fate-chan's family were at the door."

"Geh!"

"And I must say, there were several particular details you were quite wrong on," she shook her head. "First of all... nah, I shouldn't tell you. Deep within yourself, you already know how you feel. Hmmm, then about Fate-chan... hmmm, I think it would be better if you found out yourself..."

_If only I could read minds._

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to. It takes a while to focus on who's mind you would want to read, and it's just plain annoying when you can't control it. I remember getting headaches all the time when I first found out about this ability."

"...didn't you say you could only read my mind?"

"...uhhh..." cobalt blue eyes shifted around. "Yessss? Then that would mean you would only want to read my mind."

"On second thought, I'd rather not know..."

"Aw," Hayate dejectedly looked at the ground, then cheerfully back at me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I need some air," I inhaled the cool particles that swam in the air.

"So you basically need to cool down because it was too hot being in the same room as the sexy Fate-chan."

"Ye- nooo," I looked from side-to-side. "But isn't you calling Fate-chan sexy the same as calling Alicia-chan sexy?"

"She does make my heart beat fast as her own individual self," Hayate dreamily said.

"Along with Reinforce?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Wait- no- that's not why I'm here."

"...Why are you here anyways?"

"Would you believe me if I told you me and Alicia had a fight?"

"No."

"Well, we didn't, but," the brunette wrapped an arm over my shoulder and pressed her head against mine. "I'm just worried about my lover."

"How many lovers do you have?"

"I might start a harem... You, Alicia-chan, and Rein-chan are going to be in it. Maybe Vita-chan and Fate-chan too."

"..."

"Whoops, maybe I should just leave you and Fate-chan out of it- ow! Fine, fine, you two can be in- ow! Quit hitting me."

"I'm trying to relax and breathe some fresh air that's currently being tainted by your nonsense."

"That's so mean," she stopped supporting herself and weighed me down. "I love you, I really do. You are like my light in Hell, and I would naturally be concerned if my light dimmed to a simple wavering flame that is running out of wax."

"Do I seem that down?" I sighed and sat down. "I'm just confused, that's all."

"And that's why I'm here," she rested her head on my lap.

"To tell me everything?"

"Nooo, that's would be stupid." I bopped her head in response. "Ow, okay,okay. I'm just here to tell you that things between us won't work out."

"...I could tell, seeing that you are in love with two other women."

"I'm not joking," she stared intently at me. "We... we really can't be together like we used to anymore."

"Says the person laying with her head down on my lap and tugging my shorts down..." I smacked her hand away, "Seriously why are you here instead of sleeping?"

"Because I really am afraid that things won't work out between us later on..."

"Hey, is it about that thing you briefly talked about this morning? The one that you are afraid of me hating you for?"

"Yes," she meekly nodded.

"Didn't I make it clear that I won't hate you?" I sighed with a smile. "The only time I would probably hate you is if you actually force me and Yuuno together. Only then will I hang you naked and burn you to a crisp. Oh, then us Starlight Breaker on you."

"Wow," she gulped. "That sounds uhhh, wow. Well, at least I don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, at least I don't have to worry about you doing that."

"Thanks Nanoha-chan, for everything," she sat up and walked to the door.

"No, thank you," I hummed as she walked in the house. _This really is getting annoying with her being afraid. I wonder what it could be._ A sigh escaped my lips, _ I really should stop sighing. But back to Fate-chan, I... I have absolutely no clue why I feel... so warm and tingly. It feels so foreign, but familiar at the same time._ Looking up at the window of her room, I sighed once again, _it's still hot, I should just sleep out here._

**Normal POV**

"I wonder if there will ever be a time when angels and devils will get along with one another," a certain archangel sighed as she leaned against the windowsill of her office.

"That's the exact same thing the king of devils said, according to what the two demon wolves told me," a blue-haired angel said. "Not the exact words, but same meaning."

"One day it will happen," she closed her eyes. "I just hope I'm alive when it does."

"What is that suppose to mean?" blue eyes looked at her with curiosity and fear.

"Chrono, please continue to watch over all of them." She closed her eyes, "all life has to come to an end sooner or later, even for those who live in the spirit world."

"I know that, but..." he clenched his fists and stared hard at the floor. "I can tell you're planing on doing something that will risk your life. Whatever it is, I'll do it." He led his ground and stared into her eyes, "you still haven't met them, or him yet. I made a promise to my mothers and him that I would protect you."

"I have lived a long life," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "And as a higher up in Heaven, I have to do this. So," the archangel moved her hand over Chrono's eyes. "Take care of things in my place," she bestowed her magic onto him. "You will be the archangel in my place," she said as he fell from the overwhelming magic intake. "I'll do as much as I can on my part. So please, you do your best."

"Momoko..." Chrono barely managed to say. "You still... haven't... seen them..." his vision failed on him as he fell into a deep slumber.

"And that's why you must look after them in my place," the now former archangel sadly smiled. "I have holding this off for way too long. So now I must act on it for the future of my children and your sisters. But most of all, for the spirit realm. Don't worry though, I'm not doing this alone," she chanted a spell, engulfing her in a black and red light. "Let's hope for the best," she whispered before disappearing.

_Meanwhile in Hell..._

"I'm sorry I can't be with you right now," the king leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as the familiar magic signature diminished.

"It's not your fault King," a reddish-orange demon wolf said.

"If we could have done something then the both of you would be together," the blue one solemnly said. "Sorry King."

"Please, you two don't need to call me King when we're alone. And don't worry about me and her," the king gave a soft smile. "There's still time, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon, same with her," his eyes were filled with determination.

"But-" Arf and Zafira scrambled to hide under the king's desk.

"King, have you seen my subordinates?" a certain blond-haired prince stomped in.

"No, not at all," the devil king shook his head. "Last I saw them, they were on their way to look for someone at one of the more hostile worlds."

"So they really are looking," Yuuno mused. "By the way, can you make a deal with me when we fight for the top?"

_Oh no, not this,_ the two demon wolves silently groaned.

"You know I don't allow bets when it comes to duels," the head devil sighed.

"Awww, come on," the prince whined. "Think of it as a reward for me when I win."

"...BWAHAHA!" King burst out in laughter. "You actually think you will beat me?" he said between laughs. "Boy, you can't even make me get on one knee. How do you expect to kill me."

"I'm serious here," anger coated his voice. "Actually, why am I even bothering to do this? Once you're gone, and I'm king, Nanoha will be mine."

Taking a deep breath, the king adjusted the collar of his robe, "that's if you can kill me," he coolly said. "Besides, you can't just force someone to be yours. It will be the same result as always. You will be rejected and knocked down."

"How would you know what will happen?"the flaxen-haired devil scolded.

"Oh please, I'm the king of Hell. I know things that happen, especially since it involves the top two devils."

"Tch," Yuuno made a face of disapproval. "I will have her. Too bad won't be alive to see it," he stomped off to the door.

"Dream on kiddo," King hummed a prince slammed the door. "I'm going to kill that ferret," he growled once Yuuno's footsteps faded off in the distance.

"Uh King, just leave him to us for now," Arf cautiously said as she popped her head out from under the table.

"Yeah, we are delaying the finding of Nanoha for as long as possible," Zafira gulped. "So don't worry King."

"Don't call me 'King' when we're alone," the devil sighed. "But the moment we fight, I will do everything to utterly humiliate that ferret."

"Sh-Shirou-sama," the two winced at the malice tone in his voice.

"How dare you keep trying to go after my daughter."

"Sh-Shirou?"

"I will show you and those who bullied my daughter what a father's wrath could do."

"And we lost him..." the demon wolves continued to observe the rambling Shirou.

"I'm going to grab that scrawny neck of his, and lift his body off the ground. Set the field on fire and watch as the flames dace against the soles of his feet. Control said flames to rise up to his wings, and shape them to wrap around each joint and snap the bones off. Then write 'Whoever dares to make fun of my daughter for looking different, will end up like this fool'. Oh how I want to bathe in their blood while listening to them scream for mercy."

"And this is why we don't piss him off," the demon wolves gulped.

"Um, we'll go and look busy now," Arf nervously said.

"Y-yeah, we'll uh talk to you later and hopefully get some information from Chrono about the angel's realm," Zafira hurriedly said.

"See ya!" they both jolted out.

"And when will I ever meet my beloved again? I don't know," Shirou took out a picture of him and his wife sitting in a meadow with a little girl and boy. "Oh how I miss little Kyouya and little Miyuki. They probably aren't little anymore," he held the picture to his chest. "Well, they better be taking care of little Nanoha. I have watched her grow up without being able to do a thing for her," the devil sniffled, letting the tears run down. "And now she's all grown up without knowing what will happen," his voice started to squeak. "I want to see my children and my wife so badly," he started to bawl.

"Shirou-sama," a blonde devil with red eyes walked in.

"Yes Shamal, what is it?" the devil king wiped off his tears in one motion and kept his calm. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, it's just me, you can keep crying," she said after shutting the door.

"...I miss my family," Shirou continued to sob.

"And I miss mine too."

"But Hayate left with... my daughter," he hiccuped. "And my wife is somewhere I don't know. She completely erased her magic signature. I only know that she's still alive because my heart is still beating. She is the love of my life, and I will be with her as long as she lives, and even when she dies."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind, you should just go to the human world," he patted the woman's shoulder. "I know you left a lover there, who probably doesn't remember you."

"Oh thanks, that is really reassuring," Shamal sarcastically said.

"Hey, it's not my fault people are supposed to forget everything about those to turn devil or angel. There are lucky ones who do remember, and that's only if there's a strong attachment or just plain good luck."

"Shirou-sama, you were still a human when you turned into a devil, same with Momoko-sama, but she turned into an angel."

"Yes, and that is why we still have human children... and I haven't even see two of them as long as my wifie," he sobbed. "Why! Why must this world be so cruel!" the devil king fell on his knees and pounded the ground.

_If all of Hell saw this, they would seriously challenge him right at this moment and be half-dead by the end of the match,_ Shamal thought. _He just had to be king of Hell, of all places._ "Oh yeah, I had a purpose for being here." She took out a note and handed it to Shirou, "it's from Momoko-sama."

The king took it in glee, "my wife? I love my wife~ ...I haven't seen my wife in years," she started to bawl again.

_Oh boy, not this again,_ she mentally sighed. "I received it shortly after she 'disappeared."

While the blonde continued to talk, Shirou had already started reading the letter, "It is my wish to continue this from the shadows. I hope that one day we will meet again. Please continue to watch over the residents of Hell. I will now watch over our children and do my best to keep a low profile. I leave this to you," he held up a black jewel. "Do as you wish with them. And once again my love, I hope we meet. From your angel, Momoko."

"Ah here," Shamal gave him a transparent jewel. "Hayate told me to get it and give it to you after she and Nanoha left."

"I thought it was in Yuuno's possession."

"Nanoha switched it. Okay, I really should be going now," the blonde waved. "Keep hanging in there," she walked out.

Shirou rolled the jewels in his hands and questioned himself, "are we doing the right thing?" He stared out the window at the candle-lit world he ruled over. "I hope we do meet again, but I really hope you are going to be okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**-looks at Shirou- What in the world did I just made him do? Whatever... Thanks to you readers for reading and/or reviewing. :D Now to start working on that essay due today. -sigh-

To Honulicious: Hopefully this chapter in some way answers your question about Signum. Hm, Kyouya and Miyuki remembers. And I'm still wondering whether or not Rein should... about Vita and Alicia I wonder... Seriously, I really wonder about that... OTL

To faystay: I used 'gesundheit' instead of bless you because I imagined it would be awkward for Nanoha, a devil, to use the phrase 'bless you'. :3


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

_As I walked in the sandy ground, I spotted a tint of gold spread out on it from afar. I lit up in joy and ran up to the person who wore the golden hair, "...-chan!" I jumped and landed with my body sprawled on top of hers._

_ "Ack!" she had the wind knocked out of her, courtesy of me. "N-Nanoha," I felt arms wrap around me. "It's good to lose my breath just by seeing you."_

_ "Mou ...-chan," my cheek puffed up as I rolled out of the embrace._

_ "Awww, don't be like that," she cooed and crawled next to me. "Come on, show me that smile I love," the blonde hugged me from behind. "Please?" she sat up and lifted me up on her lap._

_ "Mmm," my yes shifted from the sand to the ocean._

_ "Please?" she rested her chin on my shoulder, causing me to tense and blush._

_ The corners of my lips pulled upwards as I tilted my head to face her, "happy now ...-chan?"_

_ "Yes," her arms moved from my waist and up so she could lightly grip my shoulders, causing me to automatically lean against her. "I love you, and wish for us to never be apart. Even if we do separate, I will always find a way to get to you. So don't you forget me."_

_ "Don't worry, I won't... _Fate-chan..."

"Hmmm?" My eyes groggily met with amused burgundy ones staring down at me. "Good morning Nanoha."

I stared in shock at the closeness between us, "F-Fate-chan. G-good morning."

"What are you doing out here? When I opened my eyes to meet nothing, I felt empty and cold."

"I-I-I- ahhh... It got really hot last night, so I can out here to cool down." _Oh my gah! My cheeks are burning up, and the nape of her neck is right there..._ my eyes trailed down to see soft looking, pale exposed skin. _Oh my gah, I'm turning into a pervert like Hayate-chan._ I tried to face-palm myself, by my are were restricted by strong ones. "Uh, can you do me a favor and smack my face in disappointment?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that to you. I like waking up to your unscathed face," she grinned oh so charmingly. "I now need my daily dose of Nanoha every morning."

It was as if there was a frog stuck in my throat as I struggled to say something. _Brain can't think. Can't compute in front of lovely woman. She's even starting to appear in my dreams... right? Or is it just because she was this close that she did._ "Hey Fate-chan..."

"Yes?" she hummed.

"I-I-I... It's hot, can you please let go?" I begged, afraid that I would get a little too comfortable.

"Awww, but it's cold to me. I just started to warm up."

"M-maybe if you weren't wearing just boxers and a sports bra, you wouldn't be cold," my body grew hotter as I felt her flesh against mine where my tank top rolled up.

"I'm at home, so I can do whatever I want. Plus, you're warm, so what's the problem?" her hold on my tightened.

_The problem is that I can't keep my heart in my chest from beating too fast._ "N-nothing I guess."

Silence was among us for a while until she broke it, "do you ummm... Do you ever feel like we... we have met before?"

"What do you mean?" I curiously asked.

"Like ummm," the blonde fidgeted. "Like in a previous life."

_Hmmm, I guess it is possible considering the fact that we could have lost our memories about each other if we did._ "Maybe," I slowly nodded. "Nothing's impossible after all."

"I was hoping you would say that," she let out a giggle. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, otherwise Lindy-kaasan will scold us," Fate got up, taking me with her. "Ah, by the way, want to hang out later?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," I giggled, since I too remembered that, that was what I wanted to ask too. _Should I fear the fact that I'm so comfortable around her? Or should I just let it be?_

**Hayate POV**

"Love is in the air~" I sang along with Alicia as the couple from outside walked in. "We hope this mood lasts forever until the end of the world~"

"Which might happen in a week~" Lindy sang.

"What do you mean~"

"I mean what I say~ There might be some clashing for the sake of love~"

"Will those two fight~" Alicia and I pointed to a very confused couple. "Or will those two be saved~"

"A little of both~ But hopefully the best result will come forth~"

"If only there was a way to see into the future~" I sang.

"But where's the fun in that~" it was Alicia's turn.

"You have a good point~"

Lindy came up from behind and wrapped her arms over our shoulders, "the future outcome is always unknown, but we still have the present to work on what future we want~"

"So don't be sad~" we all turned to the frozen couple. "Be glad~ We are still living, so better make the most of it~"

"Weird people," Nanoha and Fate grabbed some food, backed up, and ran towards the stairs.

"We should do that more often," Alicia laughed.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed.

"Ahaha, I'm out," Lindy started to walk out of the dining room. "I'll be back late, so make dinner."

"Okay~" my angel friend and I sang as Lindy walked out the house.

"So what do you think about the thing your mother sang?" I asked.

"About the world ending?" Alicia questioned.

"Yeah," I wryly smiled. "I'm afraid that things might not work out in the spirit world."

"Don't worry Hayate-chan," the blonde hugged me. "Heaven and Hell might clash, but I know for sure that Shirou-san and Momoko-san are going to do their best over at the spirit world."

"Even though Chrono-kun is now an archangel in Momoko's place?"

"...I'm sure Shirou-san will do something..."

"And I was told by Arf and Zaffy that Shirou is having a mental breakdown... concerning the fact that Momoko's magic signature disappeared and the realization that he hasn't seen Kyouya and Miyuki in a long time. Too bad Shamal didn't record it," a sigh left my lips. "It would have been a great present for Momoko."

"It would have been," Alicia nodded in agreement. "Wait, how do you even communicate with them from here?"

"Isn't it natural, since Zaffy is practically my familiar?"

"Good point." She closed her eyes, thinking about something, then looked back at me, "so how's it going with you and Reinforce?"

I froze and stared at her in horror, "are you breaking up with me?"

"Hayate-chan," she sighed. "What's the point in that if there's no audience?"

"So you're mot dumping me?" I curiously looked at her. Although she had a straight face, her eyes couldn't hide the amused looked to them. "Well? Are you?"

"What if I am? After all," burgundy eyes gazed out the glass sliding door. "I think my heart was captured by another while still loving you."

"That's honestly how I feel too," placing a hand over hers, I leaned to rest my head on her shoulder. "There's something about Rein-chan that attracts me, but you still stay in my mind. Is it guilt that I fell for another while I still have you? Or is it that I'm just confused and still love only you?"

"I don't know," she rested her head against mine. "Do you remember when we first met?"

I let out a soft chuckle, "how could I forget? It was also the first time Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan met in a rather amusing way..."

_As I walked through the park with my mahogany-haired friend, we decided to take a break under a maple tree. "So what's the point of coming out here?" Nanoha asked as she leaned against the __trunk._

_ "To show you the endless amount of sky that represents my feelings for you."_

_ "...so I make you feel blue?" she lifted a brow. "If so, then I'm taking it as an insult."_

_ "No-no-no-no-no," I quickly shook my head. "Just wait for it." I received a confused look. "Just wait and see," we waited in silence as the sun began to sink down behind the trees and houses in the distance. While we were waiting, the bored Nanoha decided to climb up the tree. "Isn't that dangerous?" I looked up at her._

_ "I like it up here," she closed her eyes and rested her back against the trunk. "Imma nap."_

_ "Hmmm, then I be back with snacks," I got up and left. But shortly after I went, Nanoha came running up to me, saying that she had fallen on a girl. So we quickly ran back to make sure the girl known as Fate was okay. Then they quickly ran away from me._

_ "Wow, they sure can run," a voice from behind me said._

_ "Yeah they can," I dryly agreed and turned around to meet an identical person to the one Nanoha fell on._

_ "Name's Alicia," she grinned. "Fate's twin."_

_ "I could tell. I'm Hayate."_

"Wow, it's not as impacting as I thought," Alicia said.

"But what happened before was," I nodded. "I can't believe you just left Fate-chan there all passed out.

"Well, I knew you and Nanoha-chan were going to come back. It was a good thing I waited too."

"Yeah, because we got to meet and have lots of fun, pulling pranks on the two."

"Life was short though," Alicia sighed. "We quickly got separated."

"And then we once again met at the streets of Heaven after that accident," we both sighed. "Then once again at Dematerialize Zone."

"But you were different then," the blonde gave a small smile. "A bit perverted I think."

"Hey, there was practically nothing to grope back then- owie," I clutched my head.

"Excuse me for having a flat chest back then," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"But I still loved you despite of that."

"And you're still a pervert now," she lightly shook her head.

"Hey Alicia-chan..." I buried my head against her neck. "Do you think I should really tell Nanoha-chan?" my voice was a mere whisper.

"You promised didn't you?" she rubbed my arm in comfort.

"Yeah, but..."

"She even told you that she won't hate you no matter what, unless you pair her up what that blasted devil," she said in a scolding at the last part.

"But still, I can't help but feel that she will hate me once I tell her that I was an angel. That I'm now a fallen angel, not a devil," I gripped her hand tighter as I sobbed. "Why couldn't I have bee reborn as a devil in the first place?"

"There, there," her soothing voice tried to calm me down as she tightly hugged me.

"It's not just that, it's the fact that I lied to her about that the whole time we were together, even now it's still a lie."

"Isn't that more of a reason to tell her as soon as possible?"

"Yes... but I'm afraid..." I continued to cry as she rocked me back and forth while whispering words of comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuunnnn. Hayate's secret is finally revealed, but how will Nanoha react? I have no clue since I'm not Nanoha. :3 Thanks to you readers for reading and/or reviewing. :D -starts to study for midterm- By the way, the Disgustingly Adorable pool on Danbooru is terrifyingly adorable to the point where I almost die multiple times x_x

To priest1drago: about the beginning of ch.11 between Nanoha and Fate, it was intended that the thing that was told to them by Alicia and Hayate were not mention, simply because NanoFate are forgetful people. :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

"So what do you want to do?" I asked my roommate after we finished eating.

"I don't know," Fate shrugged. "I kind of asked you out on impulse," she sheepishly smiled. "There's something about you that makes me feel at... peace," her gaze at me made me feel light-headed.

"And you make me nervous," my head turned to look at something else, anywhere but her seemingly innocent face. _Ugh, I like and hate this feeling. Like because I too feel at peace, but hate because.. she gives me a feeling that I'm missing something, making me feel empty. Me no likey._

"Hmmm," burgundy orbs stared at me with such intensity. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with my arms pinned to the floor, by the wrists, with her hands. She lightly tapped my forehead with hers, "do you feel nervous now?" Her voice was soothing to my ears, and I shivered as her breath tickled my skin.

"Why are you so weird?" I turned my head to the side, which probably didn't help due to her breath now contacting my ear, but it was somewhat bearable than looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she hummed and laid down on top of me.

"Why are you being so close and touchy?"

"Because I feel like doing so. And I could tell that you are the same." She cupped the side of my face and turned my head so I could look at her, "admit it, we belong with each other. Don't you feel it too?"

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "You sound like someone I really hate right now. He's so damn persistent, it's annoying."

"But I'm different," the blonde rubbed little circles on my cheek with her thumb. "I'm Fate, not him."

"Fate-chan? What are you trying to tell me?" I gulped, now noticing the cucumber melon scent she gave off.

"I want you to give me a chance. We must have known each other before. How else would I feel attracted to you when not even a month has passed since we've met? How else is it that the sound of your voice is soothing to my ears? Tell me, do you feel the same with me?" deep red eyes begged for an answer.

"I..." I honestly have no idea what to think. How I feel was never really something I have ever dwelled on in the past. Mainly because I was afraid of breaking out into tears from being lonely, even though Hayate was always with me. "I'm confused," I lightly pushed her off. "There are so many things I don't- that I'm not even certain of what to do."

"Then give me a chance," Fate lightly gripped my hands. "Give me a chance and you'll know how you feel. Please?"

"Why?" my eyes wandered to the floor as I whispered. "Why are you being so... bold?"

"Because it's how I feel," she closed her eyes. "I don't want to risk losing you to someone else, so I want to ask you as soon as possible. Honestly," she sheepishly smiled and scratched her cheek with a finger. "I probably fell for you the day I fell on you. I just never bothered to reflect on my feelings. When I did, I just find you so attractive."

"Wh-what is it about me that you find... attractive?"

"Your eyes," the blonde said without any hesitation. "I like the light shined in them. Even when you're angry, they're so full of energy. Though, I still feel irritated around you sometimes, but it's strangely comfortable."

I smacked her upside the head, "what is that suppose to mean?"

"My spiritual instincts are kicking in," Fate clenched her hand and dramatically looked out the window. "You're cute when you're angry!"

"You're making even less sense, I groaned. "How are you accomplishing your goal like this?"

"But I caught your attention, didn't I?"

"Urk! N-no you haven't."

"Then may I ask why you are blushing?"

"Natural reaction when I'm angry? I go red, not blush. Those are two different things."

"So will you give me a chance?"

"Will you stop asking if I do?"

"Mmmhmm!" she nodded.

Letting out a long sigh, I agreed and was quickly wrapped tightly by her strong arms. "Can't breathe, Fate-chan. Can't breathe," my voice was slightly muffled as my face was pressed against her neck.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry," Fate quickly let go and turned her head, tilting it at an angle so her hair covered her face. "I was so happy that I just..."

_Her ears are red,_ I smiled. "How cute," a giggle escaped from my throat.

"Eh?" she looked at me with innocent eyes.

_Just as I had thought, her cheeks are reddened._ "Awww, are you so happy that you need to cry?" I teased after noticing the corners of her eyes wet.

"I don't know. They just started to leak out," she wiped the liquid off with the back of her hand.

"Hmmm, then get dressed so we can go on our date already."

"But my heart is not prepared."

"Even though you just asked my out?" I rose a brow.

"This and that are two completely different things! I was prepared to ask you out, but not when it comes to the actual date," she fidgeted. "I want it to be perfect so you'll go out with me again."

"I don't think it would matter if you prepared or not," I sighed. "The outcome would be the same since it's you I'm going out with, and you're not going to change, only the area we go to will change. You can't predict my actions and I can't predict yours. As long as you're yourself, it doesn't matter if anything's prepared."

I received a surprised look, but it was quickly replaced with a toothy smile. "Okay!" she cheerfully said. "Th-then you change while I do too," she walked in her closet.

"Yeah, yeah," getting up, I walked over to my bag to pick out blue, knee-length jean shorts, and a plain white t-shirt. I took out a sleeveless, panda-print jacket that was mid-thigh to wear on top.

As soon as I was done, Fate walked out . "We match!" she had a half-surprised, half-happy expression. Well, we didn't exactly mat, but it was close enough. The only difference between us was that she was wearing all black. "Let's go," the blonde hummed and looped her arm around mine.

**Normal POV**

Outside the Testarossa-Harlaown residence stood a silver-haired woman dressed in her waitress, or rather waiter's uniform. Just as she was about to ring the door bell, the door opened to reveal a pair of what one can only describe as lovers.

"Reinforce? What are you doing here?" the mahogany-haired woman questioned in curiosity.

"Good morning Nanoha-san, Fate-san," the scarlet-eyed woman bowed. "I had a feeling that milady was in distress. So I came to check up on her."

"She should still be in the dining room with Alicia," Nanoha stepped to the side, along with Fate to make room for Reinforce to come in.

"Thank you Nanoha-san, Fate-san. You two have fun on your date," Reinforce bowed once again as the couple waved and left. She made her way through the hallway and to the living room. A doorway that connected the living room and kitchen was seen, and another one that connected to the dining room was a couple feet away. There, she saw Alicia comforting Hayate, so the woman decided to sit on one of the couches that was out of sight from the two. _Milady, it pains me to see you hurting. Hopefully my teasing ways towards you can take you mind off of things for a while, like you have done for me back then... And maybe one day, we can be the same as Nanoha and Fate, since we all know that in the end, they will be together._

"R-Rein-chan?"

Scarlet eyes opened to meet cobalt blue ones, "good morning Meister Hayate. It's a pleasure to see you , but more importantly," Reinforce stood up to wipe away the remaining tears that clung to the brunette's cheeks. "Are you okay now? I sensed you were in distress, so I came over from the café to check up on you."

Hayate wordlessly stood with red-tinted cheeks. Alicia glanced from her roommate to her co-worker and gave a small smile, "I'll cover for you Reinforce, so I leave Hayate-chan to you." After earning a nod, she went upstairs to change and headed out the house.

_We're alone,_ the brunette continued to stare at the silver-haired beauty in awe.

"Meister?" Reinforce looked at Hayate with concern-filled eyes.

_Why, why do I find her so... so captivating?_ Hayate turned around to hide her slowly deepening red cheeks.

The silver-haired woman reached out to patted the brunette's head, "shall we walk around for the day?"

Hayate swiftly turned around and placed her forehead against the other woman's collarbone, waiting to answer properly, but couldn't. "M-mmm," she timidly nodded.

"Then go get changed, I'll wait for you down here."

The devil swiftly ran to the stairs and into the guest room she shared with Alicia. Leaning against the now closed door, Hayate clutched her chest, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeats, "I am so screwed." She shakily walked over to her bag of clothes to get something to change into.

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't have done that," Reinforce sat down on the couch, knowing that the brunette will take a while to recover from their simple interaction. "I who have died once, and betrayed the realm I was reborn into, have no right to be with you, who is innocent in every way. Perhaps I should keep my hopes down and not think about a future with us, I was just a lowly servant before, while you were my mistress..." After some time of keeping silent, the waitress glance over to where she heard the light footsteps of the one she waited for.

"Sorry," Hayate apologized. "Did you wait too long?" She wore a simple black, knee-length skirt with a slightly oversized white long-sleeved shirt. A gold ribbon was tied around the sleeves where her wrists were. More ribbons were weaved along the hem of her shirt, and a black belt looped itself around her wait.

"You looked beautiful Milady." Reinforce held out her hand, palm up, "I am afraid that I am not worthy enough to do so, but shall I escort you?"

"Of course," the brunette shyly placed her hand on the other woman's and let herself be led through the house and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I like to procrastinate so much that I procrastinated what I usually do to procrastinate when there is school... And forget stuff in the process... Thank you people for reading/reviewing or whatever it is that happened... :D


End file.
